


No limite da tua voz

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, M/M, kurokura
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: A vida de Lucilfer resumia-se a fugir de Meteoro, a cidade que fora seu berço. Mas algumas raízes são profundas demais para serem extirpadas. Na busca pela salvação, atinha-se às crenças mais ingênuas na esperança de que elas se tornassem realidade. Chegou ao ponto de chamar de anjo aquele jovem de cabelos dourados e olhos intensos como rubis. Enamorado por sua voz, Lucilfer não enxergava mais nada. Não foi capaz de perceber que o anjo era tão renegado quanto ele. E, por sua ingenuidade, Lucilfer perdeu suas asas.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> Fanfic escrita para o DeLiPa 18, um desafio promovido pela Panelinha da Limonada, grupo de ficwriters do Nyah. Nesta edição, cada um dos participantes recebeu como tema uma música da Disney. A música sorteada para mim foi “God save the outcasts” (Salve os proscritos) do filme “O Corcunda de Notre Dame”. E é claro que, como boa fã de Hunter x Hunter, eu pensei logo no Kurapika e na tribo Kuruta. 
> 
> Arrietty, Saria, Mika, Kohaku, Sora e o líder dos Caçadores são personagens criados por mim. A Arrietty já é uma OC recorrente nas minhas fanfics de Hunter x Hunter, mas os outros quatro são novos. A propósito, o nome do líder dos Caçadores é Tetsuo, mas essa informação não é relevante para a história, então a deixo aqui apenas a título de curiosidade.
> 
> Por fim, mas não menos importante, esta é uma fanfic angst e angst pesado. Registro aqui o AVISO DE GATILHO: esta história retrata uma guerra, então há cenas de batalha, destruição de cidades inteiras, execuções sumárias, crueldade contra crianças e mulheres, dentre outras coisas. Se você é sensível a esses temas, não leia esta fanfic. A classificação +18 não é à toa.
> 
> Boa leitura!

O corpo do menino estremecia. Na distância, os sons das explosões consumiam o mundo. A luz do sol não tinha forças para alcançar a terra. O dia estava em seu prelúdio, mas a noite reinava. E os olhos do menino estavam vidrados nos escombros. O cemitério da garota que o protegera. Kuroro tinha consciência de que deveria fugir. Os Caçadores corriam pela cidade Meteoro, lançando bombas, desferindo tiros, assassinando a paz. Ninguém sobreviveria à fome deles. Mas... naquela cidade, todos eram ninguém.

As explosões aproximavam-se. Cada vez mais perto, devoravam prédios e pessoas. Seres inanimados alimentando-se de vida. Kuroro sentia o corpo estremecer, mas não era capaz de se pôr de pé. Encolhia-se na penumbra da construção decrépita, abraçando-se em busca de um consolo que jamais viria. Ouviu os passos. Ouviu os tiros. Os Caçadores dominavam Meteoro. Os Caçadores dominavam o medo. O mundo curvava-se a eles.

Kuroro pousou as mãos no chão, sentindo o tremor. O odor da pólvora era o prenúncio de um conceito que ele nunca compreendera. A morte não tem muito sentido aos olhos de uma criança. Abstrata, escapa aos limites de sua imaginação. Mas em Meteoro não era permitido que as crianças tivessem imaginação. Era um depósito humano, o aterro em que todas as pessoas indesejadas eram atiradas para morrer. Elas sobreviviam. Na luta, mas sobreviviam. Durante décadas, foram deixadas à própria sorte. Kuroro não entendia por que os Caçadores estavam ali.

“Eu vou morrer...”

A garota não se mexia. Os olhos estavam abertos, mas ela era só silêncio. Pedras cobriam seu corpo, mas ele estava frio. A garota nunca mais voltaria a falar.

“Eu vou morrer...”

Nunca mais voltaria a sorrir.

“Eu vou morrer...”

Nunca mais voltaria a chorar.

“Eu vou morrer...”

Ela nunca mais.

“Eu vou morrer.”

Kuroro levantou-se. Seus olhos assustados vasculharam o terreno ao seu redor. Ele via os Caçadores aproximando-se. Via as explosões consumindo o mundo. O seu mundo. Kuroro arriscou um passo. E o prédio em que se escondia desmoronou.


	2. Capítulo 1

— Lucilfer? Lucilfer!

Ele abriu os olhos a contragosto. Ainda não estava preparado para se levantar e encarar a realidade. Esfregou as pálpebras, espreguiçando-se sobre o cobertor. Um homem de feições rudes puxou a aba da pequena barraca.

— Lucilfer, acorde! Nós temos um alvo.

Foi o suficiente para o jovem pôr-se de pé. Saiu da barraca com o olhar desperto, bebeu um copo d’água e jogou o fuzil sobre os ombros. A alguns passos de distância, Phinks observava a paisagem com a mão sobre a testa.

— Quantos são?

— Uma carroça grande puxada por dois camelos. Apenas um condutor — respondeu Phinks, conferindo a pistola em seu coldre. — Deve ser moleza.

— Carga?

— Talvez. — O outro coçou o queixo. — Não deve ser nada muito valioso. Mas é melhor do que nada.

Phinks afastou-se dos rochedos que escondiam o acampamento. Escorregou pelo leve declive de areia e correu em direção ao alvo. O sol era um martírio apesar de a manhã encontrar-se em seu princípio. Naquela região desértica, tudo era movido por sacrifícios. Chegara a vez de o condutor da carroça fazer sua oferenda.

— Alto! — berrou, sacando a pistola e apontando-a em direção ao homem.

Os camelos estagnaram abruptamente. Mesmo sob a luz forte, Phinks percebeu que o condutor estava com medo.

— Fique bem parado, camarada. Ou meu colega vai fuzilá-lo.

O leve som de passos fez-se ouvir. Um jovem de cabelos negros e pele queimada surgiu com a arma a tiracolo, como se carregasse um bem de estimação. No rosto, um sorriso sereno anunciava a ameaça muda. Kuroro Lucilfer postou-se ao lado do homem, vislumbrando o horror em seus olhos.

— Nós queremos a carga. E os camelos. Por favor, desça imediatamente.

O condutor obedeceu. Saltou do humilde veículo com as mãos erguidas. Lançava olhares de Phinks para Lucilfer. Não era tolo. Tinha consciência de que, se tentasse fugir, seria assassinado.

— Tome conta dele, Lucilfer — disse Phinks. — Vou checar o que temos aqui.

Com um movimento gracioso, Kuroro apontou o fuzil para sua vítima. Era um jovem como ele, também de cabelos negros e pele queimada de sol. Usava óculos. Sobre a cabeça, um manto grosso protegia-o da crueldade da luz.

— É um dia bonito, não é? — comentou Kuroro com polidez. — Fazia tempo que eu não via tantas nuvens.

— Vá para o inferno!

— Ah, desculpe-me. Mas eu não tenho o endereço de lá.

Enquanto Kuroro divertia-se com o pobre homem, Phinks contornou o veículo. Ele era coberto por uma lona grossa que protegia seu interior. Talvez contivesse objetos de alguma valia. Phinks estendeu o braço, afastando o tecido que vedava a entrada. Soltou um assobio.

— Amigo, encontrastes algo de valor? — gritou Kuroro por cima do ombro.

— Venha ver isto aqui, Lucilfer.

Kuroro baixou o fuzil e se aproximou. Seus olhos não demonstraram emoção quando ele viu os rostos. Pessoas sujas, mal vestidas. Crianças, mulheres e velhos. Aquela era uma carga que ninguém desejaria.

— Renegados como nós. Morrerão.

Ele virou o rosto para o condutor que se aproximava a passos largos. A expressão deste era impassível, o suor escorrendo pelas faces. Não estava armado. Tampouco parecia disposto a se render.

— Não ousem tocar neles!

Phinks riu.

— Por quê? Vai nos matar?

O homem estufou o peito, mas seus punhos cerrados tremiam.

— Eu lutarei até o fim.

— Morrerá também — disse Kuroro, fitando-o com interesse.

— Morrerei lutando! — respondeu o homem. — Eu sei que não tenho chances. Sei que eles não têm como fugir. Mas... Eu me responsabilizei por eles.

Phinks revirou os olhos.

— Que comovente. Lucilfer?

Kuroro não respondeu. Seu olhar estava fixo no interior da carroça. Mais precisamente, em uma das crianças, um menino pequeno e manchado de sujeira. Mesmo na penumbra, seus orbes brilhavam. Intenso tom escarlate.

— Kurutas — murmurou Lucilfer, como se dissesse uma palavra proibida. — São piores do que renegados. São pecadores.

O menino encolheu-se contra o corpo de uma mulher. Pela atitude, não era a mãe biológica dele, mas talvez tivesse acolhido a criança por pena. Talvez tivesse perdido o próprio filho e agora amparasse o filho alheio.

— O que quer fazer com eles? — perguntou Phinks, franzindo o cenho.

— Os Kurutas são um clã antigo, quase tanto quanto a própria memória da humanidade. Há séculos vivem escondidos, fugindo de todos. — Kuroro fez uma pausa, sustentando aqueles olhares assustados. — Quando um Kuruta sente raiva ou alguma outra forte emoção, seus olhos tornam-se escarlates... uma força brutal domina seus corpos... e eles se tornam quase invencíveis.

Uma idosa tossiu baixinho e desviou o rosto. A filha apertou suas mãos. Os lábios tremiam de medo diante dos mercenários.

— As pessoas comuns começaram a sentir medo deles... a persegui-los. Por isso, os Kurutas decidiram se isolar. Mas agora eles estão sendo caçados. Estão sendo mortos.

Phinks suspirou.

— Já chega de aula de história, Lucilfer. Temos uma decisão a tomar.

Kuroro ignorou-o pela segunda vez. Aqueles olhares, aquele abandono... Era a cidade Meteoro, era o menino Lucilfer escondido nos escombros, apavorado com o som das explosões... Era a morte tão perto, espreitando, aguardando o seu momento... Os Caçadores promoveram um massacre, destruíram o mundo, o mundo de Lucilfer. Tudo porque um criminoso escondera-se em Meteoro. Um criminoso procurado por todos os países. Um criminoso que ninguém nunca encontrou.

Os orbes vermelhos encararam-no. O menino, aquele menino Kuruta era Lucilfer escondido nos escombros... Apenas esperando sua salvação... esperando sua esperança... mas o prédio desmoronaria sobre ele.

— Lucilfer!

— Nada valem. Deixemos irem.

Kuroro virou-se em um átimo e caminhou até o homem. Empurrou uma trouxinha de veludo contra seu peito.

— A cidade é vossa melhor chance. Se ficareis no deserto, morrereis.

O homem aceitou o presente com desconfiança. Só de tocá-lo, descobriu o que era. A alguns passos de distância, Phinks esfregou a testa e suspirou.

— Não quero seu dinheiro! — disse o condutor.

— Como te chamas, meu caro? — interrompeu-o Kuroro.

— Não direi meu nome a um mercenário!

— Gosto de saber os nomes de minhas vítimas. Mas tu és um homem bom. Como te chamas?

O tratamento polido quebrou a frieza daquele olhar. Aos poucos, os ombros relaxaram.

— Eu me chamo Leorio. Leorio Paradinight. Mas nós não iremos para a cidade. Kurutas não são bem-vindos em nenhum lugar do mundo. Eles seriam mortos assim que chegássemos.

— Morrereis também se continuareis essa jornada desprovida de sentido — argumentou o outro.

Leorio balançou a cabeça.

— Não se alcançarmos o Santuário.

— Eu desisto — resmungou Phinks, sentando-se na areia. Ele retirou uma garrafa de suas vestes e bebeu um gole.

— Santuário? — Os olhos negros de Lucilfer brilharam de interesse. — É uma lenda.

Leorio balançou a cabeça com mais vigor.

— Ele existe.

— Vão se dar ao trabalho de contar a lenda por trás do Santuário também? — disse Phinks em tom de zombaria. Não deveria tê-lo feito.

— O Santuário... — murmurou Kuroro. — Um lugar que a todos acolhe...

— Ah, paciência!

— Não há renegados, mercenários ou mesmo pecadores que não sejam aceitos lá. — Ele encarou Leorio. Pela primeira vez, enxergava-o de verdade. — Por que tamanho sacrifício?

Leorio prensou os lábios e sustentou seu olhar por cima dos aros dos óculos. Tentava decidir se o mercenário valia a confiança.

— Porque só assim eles podem viver. Olhe para eles. — Acenou com a cabeça em direção à carroça. — Eles não merecem viver?

Kuroro hesitou por um instante.

— Há pessoas que não concordam com tuas palavras.

— Por mim, elas podem ir para o inferno. — Leorio moveu o braço em revolta. — Mas se eu puder fazer algo por eles, sacrificarei tudo o que tenho. Meu dinheiro, meu tempo, minha vida. Porque eles nunca fizeram nada, e são punidos por tudo.

Lucilfer desviou o olhar. Pensou naquelas palavras, pensou no rosto do menino. Pensou em si mesmo, ainda criança, perdido naqueles escombros. Ele acreditou que morreria. Ele teve certeza de que morreria. Quando o prédio desmoronou, não havia mais caminhos. Não havia mais nada... Mas ele sobrevivera.

— Onde fica o Santuário?

Phinks cobriu o rosto, xingando baixinho.

— Em algum lugar por perto — explicou Leorio, fitando o horizonte. — Perdido em meio à vastidão do deserto... em terras que não interessam a ninguém... onde ninguém ousaria procurar.

— Ouvi dizer que é protegido por uma força mágica...

— Uma tempestade de areia que poucos conseguem penetrar. Monstros. Deslizamentos. — Leorio assentiu. — São histórias conhecidas. Mas... — Suspirou. — Não temos mais nada a perder.

Kuroro tocou seu ombro.

— Boa sorte, irmão. Que vós encontreis o Santuário.

Leorio assentiu com vigor e se afastou alguns passos. Conversar com um mercenário não fizera bem à sua sanidade. Retomou seu posto e deu a ordem para que os camelos prosseguissem a caminhada. Não se despediu.

— Adeus, irmão! — gritou Kuroro, acenando para a carroça. — Fiqueis em paz.

Ele virou o rosto e encontrou o olhar marrento de Phinks.

— Você é inacreditável. Deu nosso dinheiro a eles.

— Foi por uma causa nobre.

— Mas era o _nosso_ dinheiro! — insistiu o outro, movendo os dedos como se fossem garras. — Sorte sua que eu sempre guardo a maior parte comigo, senão morreríamos de fome. — Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos, desconsolado. — Ora, vamos. Não adianta chorar agora. Vamos levantar acampamento e ir até a cidade. Com sorte, chegamos lá antes do entardecer.

— De acordo.

Arrumaram seus pertences em silêncio e seguiram longa viagem pelo deserto. Phinks franzia o cenho para o sol, mas Kuroro tinha o olhar perdido no horizonte. Quando alcançaram os limites da cidade, detiveram-se por um breve instante.

— Phinks?

— Sim, Lucilfer?

Kuroro umedeceu os lábios. Uma lembrança antiga dançava em sua mente. Um menino sujo, um menino pobre, um menino amedrontado. Escondido nos escombros de uma construção decrépita. Uma construção que desmoronava.

— Obrigado por me salvar.

Ele sentiu o impacto em seu peito, sentiu a poeira em seu rosto. O menino caiu de costas no chão e tossiu algumas vezes antes de olhar seu salvador. Um garoto mais velho, de cabelos claros, tossia também. Os dois encaram-se.

— Quando estávamos em Meteoro.

Levantaram-se, os olhares assustados, o peito tremendo com a adrenalina. Talvez tenham pensado em trocar palavras, mas o grito de um Caçador reativou o instinto de fuga. E eles fugiram.

 — Obrigado por me salvar.

Phinks passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

— Não tem de quê.

 

Kuroro revirou-se na cama. O sono inquieto foi quebrado pelas vozes lá fora. A cidade despertava aos poucos, e não tardaria até que Phinks sacudisse seu ombro, pedindo-lhe que acordasse. Abriu os olhos e fitou o teto. Por alguma razão, a imagem do menino Kuruta ainda estava ali. Orbes escaldantes como o sol do deserto.

— Ei, Lucilfer — chamou Phinks. Ele estava de pé diante de um espelho, arrumando-se. — Vamos tomar café? Também preciso comprar algumas coisas. Nossos mantimentos estão se esgotando.

O outro resmungou alguma coisa qualquer e virou-se de bruços. Phinks soltou um suspiro e partiu sozinho. A manhã já estava em seu auge quando Kuroro finalmente se levantou. Esfregando os olhos, ele calçou as botas e arriscou alguns passos capengas. Apoiou-se na parede por um breve instante.

“Concentre-se, Lucilfer...”

Não poderia ceder às suas fraquezas, não agora. Kuroro saiu da estalagem com passos firmes e caminhou até o mercado para comprar seu desjejum. Aquela era uma cidade estranha. Pessoas de toda sorte passavam por ali. Nenhuma delas olharia feio para ele por ser um mercenário. Naquele fim de mundo, Kuroro estava seguro. Ele não era ninguém. E ninguém se importaria com sua origem.

— Ah, Phinks — sussurrou com pesar ao dar-se conta de que o companheiro deixara-lhe apenas alguns trocados. — Por que fazes isto comigo, meu irmão?

Usou as parcas moedas para comprar algumas maçãs e sentou-se sobre uma mureta para comer em paz. O dia estava quente, como todos eram. Mas Kuroro gostava de olhar o céu e desvendar os formatos das nuvens. Não desejava encontrar Phinks ainda; o pistoleiro preferia comprar mantimentos sozinho. Em sua visão, Lucilfer apenas atrapalhava.

As horas passaram-se lentas. Kuroro perambulou pela cidade, admirando as joias e os vasos vendidos em pequenas barracas. Seus olhos detiveram-se em uma jovem de cabelos negros que analisava algumas pedras de rubi. Ela sorria para a pessoa ao seu lado, que mantinha o rosto coberto por um manto.

— Combinam com seu brinco. — Ouviu-a dizer.

Por curiosidade, Kuroro virou o rosto para trás. Avistou a jovem afastar-se da barraca. Levava uma espada e um escudo às suas costas, armas que pareciam grandes demais para seu corpo tão pequeno. A outra pessoa seguiu-a, mas deixou o manto cair sobre os ombros, e Lucilfer teve um vislumbre de seus longos cabelos louros. O ar escapou-lhe, e os olhos arregalaram-se de surpresa.

O garoto fitou sua companheira e assentiu para palavras inaudíveis. Os dois seguiram seu rumo em meio ao mar de pessoas de cabelos negros e castanhos. Um único brilho dourado afastava-se como se não pertencesse àquele lugar.

As pernas de Kuroro tremeram, e ele pôs-se a seguir o casal.

 

— Sucesso — anunciou Phinks, pousando a mochila estufada diante de Lucilfer. — Temos o suficiente para nossa jornada. Podemos partir amanhã para a próxima cidade. O que acha disso?

Ele sorriu, mas não houve resposta. Sentado em sua cama, Kuroro era só silêncio. Os olhos denunciavam a distância que os separava.

— Ei! — Phinks estalou os dedos diante do rosto do amigo. — Ei, volte para mim!

Kuroro piscou algumas vezes, atordoado.

— O que aconteceu com você, hein? Está esquisito até para os seus padrões... — resmungou Phinks, voltando sua atenção para a mochila. — Trouxe coisas para você também, ouviu? Roupas novas, munição, comida... Vê se raciona direito desta vez...

— Phinks... — Kuroro engasgou-se e tentou de novo, mas sua voz parecia ser feita de papel. — Phinks, eu vi um anjo.

— O quê? — O outro franziu o cenho.

— Nesta cidade, hoje cedo...

Lucilfer lembrou-se do rosto. Fora apenas um vislumbre, mas ele decorou os traços. Uma beleza incomparável, superior a tudo que já tivesse visto. E aqueles cabelos dourados! Caindo sobre os ombros. Lisos. Brilhantes.

— Eu preciso ir atrás dele, Phinks.

O pistoleiro esfregou a testa. Estava acostumado aos devaneios de seu amigo, mas a história do anjo era demais para sua mentalidade prática. Sentou-se ao lado de Lucilfer e encarou seus olhos escuros.

— Anjos não existem, Lucilfer.

— Existem! — insistiu Kuroro. — E eu vi um. Posso provar!

Calou-se. Não fora capaz de seguir o anjo até o fim. Desistira antes de alcançar os limites da cidade. Ficou parado à sombra de um prédio, observando a garota estender o braço em direção ao horizonte.

— Não posso... Ele foi embora... Foi para longe...

Phinks suspirou com pesar. Sabia que não deveria fazer perguntas, mas sua consideração por Lucilfer sobressaiu-se a qualquer aspecto racional.

— Para onde?

Os olhos escuros brilharam.

— O Santuário.

Ele não precisava dizer. No fundo, Phinks sabia.

— Você quer ir para lá.

Não era uma pergunta, mas Kuroro respondeu:

— Quero.

— Bem... — Phinks pousou as mãos nos joelhos antes de se levantar. — Eu não posso te impedir, Lucilfer.

— Mas? — disse Kuroro, erguendo o rosto.

Phinks cruzou os braços.

— Também não quero ir com você.

No começo, Kuroro não reagiu. Um sorriso triste desenhou-se em seus lábios aos poucos.

— Então, nos separamos?

— Sim. — O pistoleiro assentiu sem encará-lo. — Nos separamos.


	3. Capítulo 2

O manto da noite erguia-se sobre eles. Todo o calor de antes desaparecera, cedendo espaço ao frio da solidão. Phinks observava um grupo de antigos companheiros que conversavam não muito longe dali. Pretendia juntar-se a eles, mas a despedida não era um momento fácil.

— Sem sentimentalismos — sugeriu Kuroro.

Uma grande mentira. Ele sempre fora o mais sensível dos dois. Phinks esfregou os olhos.

— Cuide-se. Não morra. Eu voltarei para cá algum dia e quero encontrá-lo vivo.

— Não morrerei, eu prometo. Tenho em ti um amigo precioso demais para perder.

Phinks virou o rosto, esfregando a nuca.

— E o papo do sentimentalismo, Lucilfer?

Kuroro limitou-se a dar de ombros. Estava quieto, o semblante triste. Surpreendeu-se quando sentiu o toque em seu braço.

— Sentirei saudades — disse Phinks.

— Eu também.

Abraçaram-se. Um gesto rápido e sem muito jeito. Tapinhas nas costas eram a única demonstração de carinho.

— Adeus.

Phinks fez menção de se afastar, mas Kuroro segurou sua mão. Os olhos negros brilharam.

— Foi um prazer desfrutar de tua companhia nesta jornada.

O pistoleiro arregalou um pouco os olhos e balançou a cabeça.

— Nos encontraremos de novo no futuro.

— Cuide-se, meu irmão.

Phinks afastou-se com um peso em seu peito. Juntou-se aos outros mercenários, trocou com eles alguns sorrisos. Antes de seguir viagem pelo deserto, olhou para trás uma última vez. Lucilfer acenava. Ele acenou também.

 

Alucinações podem deixar qualquer homem louco, e a sanidade talvez seja o maior dos bens. Lucilfer duvidava de sua visão, de seu tato. Para onde quer que virasse o rosto, nada mais via além da areia. Seus passos falhavam, sua audição pregava-lhe peças, e a sede destruía sua garganta. O vocabulário que o jovem cultivara com tanto ardor ao longo de seus anos de vida não era suficiente para descrever os horrores de sua jornada.

A tempestade de areia fora um dócil cumprimento. Um caminho muito mais cruel aguardava-o após superar aquela cortina espessa. Sons tenebrosos, sons de pesadelos. E, por mais que olhasse a seu redor, Kuroro nada via. Estava sozinho no fim do mundo. E no fim do mundo não havia mais nada além de dunas amareladas. Mas o medo era uma companhia constante. Quando inclinava o rosto de lado, tenso e cansado da viagem, ele pensava avistar monstros mergulhando na areia.

Como um náufrago em busca de terra, Lucilfer buscava abrigo naquele mar imenso. E a sede, a fome e o medo diziam-lhe palavras obcenas. Ao cair da quarta noite, Kuroro soube que não cumpriria sua promessa. Mentira para Phinks. Não haveria reencontro.

“Eu vou morrer...”

Não haveria um novo abraço sem muito jeito.

“Eu vou morrer...”

Não haveria tapinhas nas costas.

“Eu vou morrer...”

Não haveria sorrisos.

“Eu vou morrer.”

Kuroro caiu de joelhos e fechou os olhos.

 

Ele gostava da garota. De seus cabelos curtos, de seu nariz imenso. Pakunoda sempre protegia Kuroro dos meninos mais velhos. Sentava-se a seu lado nos escombros, lambia a ponta dos dedos e limpava a sujeira no rosto dele. Jamais deixava escapar algum riso. A crueldade daquele mundo arrancara-lhe a inocência e a leveza. Mas, às vezes, ela se permitia sorrir. E Lucilfer fazia de tudo para arrancar-lhe sorrisos.

— Olhe, Paku! Aquela nuvem tem um formato estranho!

Ela ergueu os olhos, analisando o pedacinho branco no céu azul. Moveu o indicador, como se traçasse os contornos.

— Sim, parece um pássaro.

— Você gosta de pássaros, não é, Paku? — disse Kuroro, fitando-a com interesse. — Algum dia nós ainda vamos fugir daqui, e eu vou te levar a uma floresta repleta de pássaros, e todos eles cantarão para você.

— Cantarão para mim? — Ela sorriu.

— É! — O menino sorriu também, feliz por alegrar sua protetora. — Só para você!

Os dois andavam sempre juntos, um cuidando do outro. Pakunoda era os músculos e a coragem. Mas Kuroro era o verdadeiro apoio, uma ponte que permitia à garota fugir, ainda que por alguns minutos, daquela terra de ninguém que chamava de lar. Ela acreditava naquelas palavras, naqueles sonhos. Por isso, sempre seguia Lucilfer. O menino tinha cabelos e olhos negros, mas era a única luz de que Pakunoda dispunha.

— Você acredita em anjos, Paku?

— Anjos? Não diga bobagens. — Ela repreendeu-o com um safanão. — É claro que eles não existem.

— Não acredita que existam anjos nos protegendo?

A garota recostou-se no muro. Ergueu os olhos para o sol distante. Era final de tarde, mas não havia brisa. A cidade Meteoro era feita de calor e poeira.

— Anjos nos protegendo? Neste lugar horrível? — Balançou a cabeça. — Não. Não acredito.

Kuroro encarou-a com tristeza e alisou as pernas nuas marcadas por cicatrizes. Ao longe, um garoto chamado Phinks fugia de um grupo de jovens que tentava espancá-lo.

— Você é meu anjo, Paku.

Ela não reagiu. As palavras ainda estavam fazendo efeito.

— Você é meu anjo.

Um toque cálido em sua nuca. Paku acariciava seus cabelos negros com leveza. A preguiça dominou o menino, e ele fechou os olhos.

— Vá dormir, Lucilfer.

Os Caçadores surgiram alguns dias depois. Cercaram a cidade rapidamente e iniciaram o plano de invasão. Vasculhariam cada centímetro até encontrar o criminoso que lhes valeria uma fortuna para a vida inteira. Pakunoda esforçava-se ao máximo para esconder Kuroro, para protegê-lo. Por algum motivo que ela mesma não sabia explicar, não podia permitir que o menino morresse. Ela soube, ainda em sua mocidade, que o sacrifício era o caminho que escolhera. Proteger Lucilfer, custasse o que custasse. Inclusive sua própria vida.

— Estou com medo, Paku — murmurou Kuroro, encolhendo-se contra o corpo dela.

Eles estavam escondidos em uma construção decrépita. Sentados sob a janela, mantinham os corpos tensos, Pakunoda espiando como podia em busca de Caçadores próximos. Ela sentiu dedos finos apertarem sua roupa.

— Ei, Lucilfer.

Olhos negros fitaram-na.

— Sabe por que eu gosto de pássaros?

Ele pensou por um momento. A verdade é que não sabia. Nunca se perguntara os motivos de Paku. Ela gostava de pássaros. Isso era suficiente. Kuroro meneou a cabeça.

— É porque eles são livres — explicou Paku. — Se nós fôssemos pássaros, poderíamos voar para longe quando quiséssemos. Poderíamos deixar esta cidade.

— Fugir? — disse Kuroro com assombro. — Mas este é nosso mundo!

— Existe um mundo muito maior lá fora, Lucilfer. — Ela acariciou seu rosto. — Um mundo em que seríamos livres.

— Paku...

Ela sorriu para ele. Um sorriso cálido e cheio de gentileza. A granada surgiu de um canto longínquo e pôs abaixo uma parte da construção. Mas Paku foi rápida. Ela empurrou o menino.

 

— Santuário? — Phinks franziu o cenho. — Que lugar é esse?

— Dizem que é uma espécie de Paraíso — respondeu o jovem de aspecto sombrio. Não era possível ver sua boca. Ela estava escondida por trás da gola preta. — Um lugar onde todos os renegados podem se sentir em paz.

Kuroro desviou a atenção de sua caneca de cerveja. A iluminação daquele pequeno bar era deplorável, o que dava ao jovem um ar ainda mais macabro. Ele brincou com seu guarda-chuva vermelho, fincando a ponta no chão de madeira e movendo o objeto sobre o eixo, como se o fizesse dançar.

— Como se chega lá? — indagou Lucilfer.

— Ninguém sabe. Reza a lenda que ele fica no meio do deserto, protegido por monstros e tempestades de areia.

— Uma lenda — desdenhou Phinks. — Não temos interesse em uma lenda. Somos mercenários. Buscamos tesouros reais — completou, cruzando os pés sobre a mesa.

O jovem fitou suas botas de soslaio antes de continuar:

— Eu também sou, mas procuro o Santuário.

— Para encontrar a paz? — Phinks riu sem humor. — Por que se dar ao trabalho de buscar algo que não existe?

— Phinks — avisou Kuroro. — Desculpe por isso, Feitan. Meu amigo não tem modos.

O pistoleiro deu de ombros e se levantou para pegar mais uma caneca de cerveja. No caminho, tropeçou na capa de uma mulher estranha.

— Opa, desculpe, senhora!

— Feitan? — chamou Lucilfer.

O jovem sombrio encarou-o.

— Por que quer ir para lá?

Feitan continuou a brincar com o guarda-chuva. Demorou tanto para responder, que Kuroro chegou a imaginar que fora solenemente ignorado.

— Porque o Santuário é o único lugar do mundo que aceitaria alguém como eu.

“Alguém como eu”, pensou Kuroro. “Um renegado, um excluído...” Seus olhos arregalaram-se levemente. “Um pária.”

— Existem muitas formas de morrer.

Lucilfer despertou de seu transe e sustentou o olhar sombrio de Feitan.

— Eu só quero escolher a minha.

Em algum canto do bar, um copo espatifou-se no chão. Um homem gritou alguma coisa.

— Caçadores — murmurou Feitan.

— O quê? — Kuroro prendeu o ar.

O guarda-chuva fora erguido. Feitan empunhava-o como se segurasse uma arma.

— Eles chegaram.

A porta do bar foi derrubada com um chute. Homens encapuzados invadiram o estabelecimento atirando para cima. Kuroro escondeu-se sob a mesa em uma fração de segundo e olhou em volta amedrontado à procura de Phinks. Aliviou-se ao vê-lo também escondido sob uma mesa próxima.

— Todo mundo no chão cobrindo a cabeça, agora! — berrou um dos Caçadores, apontando o fuzil para os clientes. — E fiquem em silêncio.

Feitan ajoelhou-se ao lado de Kuroro, ainda segurando o guarda-chuva. Os Caçadores não deram muita atenção. Estavam concentrados nas outras pessoas. O que parecia ser o líder puxou o capuz da mulher em cuja capa Phinks tropeçara. Um brinco vermelho faiscou em sua orelha direita.

— Ora, ora, ora, o que temos aqui? Então, a história da Kuruta escondendo-se nesta cidade era verdadeira.

— Não sou Kuruta! — bradou a mulher, erguendo o rosto.

O Caçador desferiu-lhe um tapa.

— Não minta, sua traiçoeira!

— Não sou Kuruta! — Ela insistiu, encarando-o.

O homem desferiu outro tapa, mas ela não cedeu. O episódio repetiu-se algumas vezes.

— Idiota — murmurou Feitan. — Vai acabar morrendo.

— Não sou Kuruta! — berrou a mulher. Um filete de sangue escorria de seus lábios.

— Chefe — chamou um dos Caçadores, apontando com a arma em direção a uma menina. — Acho que está com essa vagabunda. Deve ser a filha.

— Filha? — O líder fitou a mulher, mas ela não se movia. Fitava a criança com um olhar vidrado. — Traga-a para mim.

— Não! — soou a voz estridente quando um dos homens puxou a menina pelos cabelos. Ela era pequena, mal atingia os joelhos do Caçador. Lágrimas grossas escaparam de seus olhos. — Não! Mamãe!

— Eu sabia — disse o líder, agachando-se diante da menina.

— Deixe ela em paz!

— Segurem essa mulher!

Três Caçadores dominaram-na em um instante. Ela se debateu, mas era inútil. Não conseguiria fugir daqueles monstros. O líder desferiu um tapa no rosto da menina.

— Não!

A criança chorava a altos brados. Por trás das lágrimas, os homens viram: um intenso tom de escarlate. A cor dos Kurutas.

— Não! — gritou a mulher, lutando contra os braços que a detinham.

O líder ergueu o fuzil. E executou a menina.

— Maldito! — urrou a mulher, derrubando os homens. Seus olhos vibravam, consumidos por um fogo ardente e impiedoso. — Maldito! — repetiu, atirando-se contra o assassino de sua filha.

Kuroro desviou o rosto e fechou os olhos. Mas o som do disparo alcançou-o.

— Menos duas dessa raça podre — vangloriou-se o Caçador, rindo para seus colegas. — Levem esses corpos para longe daqui. Vamos queimá-los. Mas, antes... — Dirigiu seu olhar ao barman, que fitava os cadáveres com uma expressão lívida. — Uma rodada para todos nós, por favor.

Kuroro levantou-se em um átimo. A respiração estava presa em sua garganta, mas havia algo a mais. Um nojo profundo, que o consumia por dentro. Teve de cobrir a boca para não vomitar. Suas pernas tremeram, e ele teria caído de joelhos se Phinks não segurasse seus ombros.

— Vamos embora daqui — sussurrou o outro. — Agora.

Não eram os únicos amedrontados. Vários clientes fugiram do bar, temendo serem assassinados também. Os Caçadores ocuparam as mesas vagas e esticaram suas pernas, rindo e descansado após uma execução bem sucedida. Kuroro olhou para todos eles, estarrecido. Sua mão deslizou até a bota, onde guardava uma faca.

— Lucilfer, não! — alertou Phinks, arrastando-o até a entrada. — Vamos embora.

Mas Kuroro não conseguia desviar os olhos do cadáver da menina.

— Agora!

Ele deixou-se levar. Seu corpo estava leve, leve demais. Pesada era a sua mente.

— Precisamos fugir daqui, Lucilfer — dizia, Phinks, mas as palavras não faziam sentido.

Kuroro fitava o líder dos Caçadores. Ele retirou o capuz, revelando um rosto adulto, severo, marcado por cicatrizes. Brincos de argola decoravam sua orelha esquerda. E os cabelos eram quase tão rubros quanto os olhos da mulher assassinada.

Um dos capangas ergueu a porta para devolvê-la ao seu lugar. E, antes que a entrada do bar fosse vedada, Kuroro teve um vislumbre das vestes negras de Feitan. O jovem levantou-se e puxou o cabo de seu guarda-chuva. Uma espada reluzente surgiu em suas mãos.

Kuroro piscou algumas vezes, mas a imagem permanecia vívida. Phinks sacudiu seus ombros, clamando para que recuperasse a razão. Eles ouviram os tiros.

— Feitan!

— Lucilfer, não! — Phinks abraçou-o com força. — Ele enfrentou aqueles Caçadores porque quis. Também é um mercenário, lembra? É claro que acabaria morrendo. Devem tê-lo reconhecido após ver sua espada!

— Não, não, não! — exclamou Kuroro, estendendo os braços. Mas a porta do bar escondia tudo. — Ele disse que queria escolher como morrer! E não era assim. Não era assim!

— Lucilfer!

Phinks derrubou-o no chão. Kuroro caiu em uma poça d’água. Uma poça suja. Com a respiração acelerada, encarou o pistoleiro. Mesmo nas sombras da noite, conseguia divisar sua expressão severa.

— Não há mais nada que possamos fazer, Lucilfer. Vamos embora.

— Mas... aquela mulher... por que a mataram? — Sua voz esvaiu-se aos poucos até sumir por completo. — Por quê?

Phinks ajoelhou-se diante dele. Uma chuva fina começou a cair.

— Porque ela era uma Kuruta. E os Kurutas são pecadores.

Kuroro não compreendia, mas Phinks também não. Eles haviam escutado as histórias de um clã perigoso, de um clã assassino. Mas tudo o que viam era a crueldade dos Caçadores. De quem era o pecado maior?

— Nós deixamos que elas morressem, Phinks... — Os lábios de Kuroro moviam-se, mas não emitiam som. — Nós deixamos que elas morressem diante de nossos olhos... E não fizemos nada!

— Lucilfer...

Phinks tocou seu ombro, compadecido. Entendia os sentimentos de Kuroro. Não precisava de palavras para compreender sua agonia.

— Nós somos pecadores também.

Não houve resposta. Naquela noite escura, não houve qualquer resposta.

 

Kuroro abriu os olhos. Adormecera sobre o cobertor de areia e agora o sol tocava suas faces de leve. Pôs-se de pé, ainda tonto, e olhou ao seu redor. Avistou algumas construções ao longe e seguiu caminho. Um passo de cada vez. Pernas tremendo. Um passo de cada vez. Garganta seca. Um passo de cada vez. Medo dominante.

O eco alcançou seus ouvidos antes de a visão desanuviar-se. Kuroro sentiu a areia ser substituída por um chão de pedra e vasculhou à sua volta, ávido por alguma pessoa, algum ser vivo, alguém. Cansado, ajoelhou-se e buscou apoio em uma rocha. Pelo tato, percebeu que ela fora cuidadosamente polida e possuía algumas inscrições. Arregalou os olhos, incrédulo. As palavras dançaram diante dele antes de fazerem sentido:

 

_Abandonai toda a avareza vós que aqui entrais._

 

O rosto de Lucilfer contorceu-se de horror. Ele encontrara o Santuário.


	4. Capítulo 3

Era a cidade Meteoro outra vez. Em seus sonhos, Lucilfer imaginara um lugar mágico, repleto de luz e cores. Imaginara um reino de belíssima flora e riquíssima fauna, um reino de sombras, água fresca e paz. Um lugar em que nada faltaria e todos seriam felizes... Mas o Santuário não era nada daquilo. Suas casas decrépitas não possuíam cor, seus chafarizes deteriorados estavam quase secos, seus pátios eram desertos. Não havia plantas, não havia pássaros. Até as pessoas tinham expressões infelizes.

Kuroro recostou-se na parede de uma das casas. Se seus lábios não estivessem tão secos e rachados, ele choraria. Depois de tantos anos acreditando em um milagre, deparava-se com aquela visão sombria. Um pesadelo do qual nunca conseguiria escapar. Era Meteoro. Era sempre Meteoro... Resignado, ajeitou o fuzil em seus ombros e caminhou pelas ruas de pedra. Encontrou algumas barracas de comércio, o que parecia ser um pequeno hospital, um conjunto de rochas que as crianças usavam como parque. Estava distraído, olhando para todos e para ninguém ao mesmo tempo quando esbarrou em um homem.

— Perdão, senhor! Eu não queria...

— Você!

Lucilfer piscou algumas vezes, atordoado. Diante dele, Leorio Paradinight arregalava os olhos. Não vestia mais o manto de quando conduzira a carroça pelo deserto. Uma menina tentava esconder-se atrás de suas pernas.

— Eu não acredito... Leorio, é o senhor?

— Eu é que não acredito! Você veio para cá? — O outro virou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, procurando por algo. — Aquele pistoleiro veio também?

— Phinks? Não, eu vim sozinho.

— Ah, é mesmo, é? Bem, nesse caso, bem-vindo ao Santuário, é... Como disse mesmo que era o seu nome?

— Lucilfer. Kuroro Lucilfer.

— Isso. — Leorio pousou a mão em seu ombro. — Kuroro Lucilfer, seja bem-vindo ao Santuário!

Lucilfer ergueu os olhos, esperando alguma reação divina. Talvez um feixe de luz caindo sobre eles, um revoar de pássaros. Mas não houve nada. Nada além dos passos hesitantes da menina que se escondida atrás de Leorio.

— Ei, está tudo bem, Mika — assegurou Leorio. — Ele não vai machucar.

A menina saiu correndo. Desapareceu atrás de um prédio.

— Ela ainda está se acostumando a estranhos — desculpou-se o homem.

— Os Kurutas — disse Lucilfer em um rompante. — Eles estão bem?

— Ah, sim, eles estão! — Leorio abriu um sorriso. — Chegamos aqui em segurança apesar da tempestade de areia e tudo o mais. Eles estarão seguros aqui. Ninguém tentará matá-los ou feri-los ou... Eles... eles estão seguros aqui.

Kuroro assentiu, compreendendo. Apenas os renegados buscavam abrigo no Santuário. Não eram loucos de voltar-se uns contra os outros, pois necessitavam da ajuda mútua para sobreviver. Aquela cidade podia ser pobre e um tanto hostil, mas era o único lugar do mundo no qual podiam sentir-se acolhidos.

— Você parece estar com sede — observou Leorio. — Venha comigo. Vou te ensinar a conseguir comida e água.

 

Kuroro há muito não experimentava aquele sentimento. Quase esquecera o seu nome. Mas com Leorio assim tão perto, sendo tão gentil, o nome veio a ele como se nunca tivesse ido embora. Sentia-se grato por aquela bondade, grato pelas palavras de consolo e pelo sorriso sereno. Leorio explicou-lhe como a pequena cidade funcionava, onde comprar cada coisa, onde obter água e onde dormir. Até lhe arranjou uma humilde casinha de três cômodos.

— Por que tanta gentileza? — perguntou sem conseguir se conter.

Leorio esfregou o pescoço, envergonhado.

— Para ser sincero, eu não sei. Acho que... eu só fui com a sua cara.

Kuroro sorriu.

— Mas não com a do pistoleiro. — Leorio franziu o cenho. — Ei, deixe-me fazer uma pergunta. Desde aquele dia no deserto, tem uma coisa me incomodando.

— O que seria?

— Bem, a forma como você olhou para os Kurutas... como falou sobre eles... E agora há pouco a sua preocupação. Eu... fiquei intrigado. E, por mais que eu pense, simplesmente não consigo... Por quê?

O sorriso de Kuroro tornou-se triste. Ele fitou o chão de terra.

— Eu... nasci na cidade Meteoro.

Pelo canto dos olhos, registrou a reação. Um movimentar das pernas, ombros tensos.

— Aquilo é um depósito humano. Pessoas de toda sorte são abandonadas lá para morrer. É um lugar sem luz. Eu vivi... eu sobrevivi em Meteoro durante longos anos. Até que os Caçadores invadiram e começaram a destruir tudo. Não se importavam com ninguém. Crianças, idosos, mulheres grávidas... — Lucilfer riu sem humor. — Minha melhor amiga morreu. E eu teria morrido também se Phinks não tivesse me salvado. Desde então, nós dois vagamos pelo mundo. Como mercenários. Mas Phinks não quis me acompanhar até aqui. E é por isso que eu agora estou sozinho.

A palavra doeu ao sair de seus lábios. Sozinho. Antes, Kuroro não compreendia, mas agora o peso daquela palavra caía sobre seus ombros. Ele estava sozinho.

— Eu sinto muito — disse Leorio. — Muito mesmo. Eu ouvi as notícias algum tempo atrás. Era criança, mas fiquei triste mesmo assim. Fiquei... com medo. E hoje eu conheço de perto a crueldade dos Caçadores. — Ele suspirou e esticou os lábios em um gesto de desprezo. — Caçadores... Essa escória humana que se diz benevolente. Assassinam, destroem, estupram, escravizam... Eu já vi. Eles são pagos pelo governo para capturarem criminosos, mas... mas eles usam seus próprios métodos cruéis. E os políticos fazem que não veem. Quem está morrendo é gente sem valor.

— Gente como eu.

— Gente como nós. Eu também tenho origem humilde. Vivia em uma cidade pobre com minha mãe e minha irmã mais nova. Meu sonho era sair dali, sabe? Estudar, passar para uma faculdade, virar médico... Fazer alguma coisa boa para o mundo.

Kuroro fitou seu rosto com compaixão.

— E o que te impediu?

O olhar de Leorio tornou-se sombrio.

— Eles.

Lucilfer assentiu, solene.

— Os Caçadores. Disseram que procuravam uma gangue de criminosos. Apareceram no meu bairro desferindo tiros, invadindo as casas. Derrubavam as portas já atirando. Minha mãe estava na sala de estar... — Leorio fez uma pausa, perdendo-se no vazio. — Minha irmã se escondeu no armário do meu quarto. Eu estava na casa do meu amigo Pietro, que estava doente. Os malditos lançaram bombas de gás pela janela. Tudo aquilo para quê? Eles realmente achavam que havia bandidos ali naquela casa? Eu tive de sair correndo, tossindo, passando mal. Foi... uma das piores sensações que já tive na vida. E, ao voltar para casa... minha mãe morta, Alice chorando... É uma imagem difícil de esquecer...

— E Pietro?

— Morreu também. E eu nem pude estar ao lado dele. Era por Pietro que eu queria ser médico. Se não podia salvá-lo, que eu menos salvasse outras pessoas. Mas esse sonho nunca se realizou. Eu nunca consegui entrar para uma faculdade... Em algum lugar no caminho, eu a encontrei...

— Quem?

O semblante de Leorio tornou-se tranquilo. Ele ergueu o rosto em direção às nuvens.

— O nome dela era Saria. Ela me ajudou quando todos haviam virado as costas. Um homem feito, mas inútil, que não podia amparar a irmã. Saria nos ajudou. Foi nossa salvação. Até conseguiu uma escola para a Alice. Mas ela era uma Kuruta... e não tinha o direito de viver. — Ele fechou os olhos e, por um instante, o próprio vento pareceu compadecer-se de sua tristeza. Acariciou seus cabelos negros, brincou com suas vestes. — Saria foi meu primeiro amor. Uma mulher linda, bondosa... Mas Kuruta.

— Mas Kuruta — repetiu Kuroro, sentindo os lábios secos. — Pecadores.

— Não sei até hoje que pecado é esse que eles cometeram. As pessoas só têm medo porque eles são diferentes. Se soubessem o quanto _eles_ têm medo de _nós_...

— Você ajuda os Kurutas por causa da Saria.

— É a minha redenção. Eu falhei tanto... Como filho, como irmão mais velho. Hoje Alice vive com meus tios e vive muito bem. Graças a Deus eles a acolheram de bom grado. Ela está estudando, aprendendo coisas novas com a prima. Alice é uma menina inteligente. Ela terá um futuro brilhante! Mas eu... eu prefiro levar a vida por conta própria. Ajudar os que precisam. Se não posso ser médico, que eu ao menos possa salvar as pessoas da minha própria maneira. Salvá-las como não fui capaz de salvar a Saria.

— É uma ferida muito dolorosa de se carregar. Dize-me, Leorio, nunca amaste ninguém depois de Saria?

O Paradinight devolveu na mesma moeda:

— E você? Já amou e perdeu alguém? Já conseguiu amar de novo depois disso?

Lucilfer encolheu-se. A lembrança de Paku ainda doía. A despedida de Phinks ainda doía. Mas ele teve um vislumbre de seu anjo. O anjo que o guiara até ali. Onde estaria agora?

Leorio tocou seu ombro.

— Eu preciso voltar. As crianças Kuruta precisam de mim. Cuide-se, Lucilfer. Até!

— Até logo, irmão — balbuciou Kuroro sem muito jeito.

O outro se afastou com um breve aceno.

 

A nuvem tinha o formato de um pássaro. Kuroro virou-se de lado e fechou os olhos. Era seu terceiro dia no Santuário, mas ele sentia-se infeliz. Após o almoço, deitou-se em meio a alguns escombros e imaginou estar em Meteoro. Talvez, se mentisse com cuidado, pudesse ver Paku de novo. Ele não a via há tanto tempo que quase se esquecera de sua voz.

— Ei.

Lucilfer sentou-se, assustado. Ergueu o rosto para a garota que o chamara. Era uma jovem mais baixa do que ele. Cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo. Túnica vermelha por cima das vestes brancas. Olhos de um castanho profundo que parecia sugar sua alma.

— Kuroro Lucilfer — disse, estendendo a mão. — Prazer em conhecê-la.

Ela deu de ombros e estendeu a mão também.

— Arrietty. Só Arrietty. Posso me deitar com você?

— Claro.

A garota deitou-se ao seu lado, e Kuroro sentiu a excitação percorrer seu corpo. Ele reconhecia aquele rosto. Reconhecia aquele olhar. Era a jovem que acompanhava seu anjo.

— Você é um Kuruta?

— Não, não sou.

— Ah. Imaginei que não fosse. De onde você é?

— De Meteoro.

— Sinto muito. Eu soube o que aconteceu com a cidade.

— Obrigado.

— Você é um dos poucos sobreviventes, não é?

— Sou um mercenário.

Ele pensou que sua resposta assustaria a garota, mas ela não esboçou surpresa. Apenas um simples:

— Ah. Devia ter imaginado por conta do fuzil.

— Mas eu não trouxe meu fuzil comigo.

— Sim, mas eu vi você naquela cidade.

O corpo de Lucilfer retesou-se.

— Quando eu estava examinando os rubis. Você olhou diretamente para mim. Depois de tantos anos fugindo, esse é um gesto que não me passa despercebido.

Kuroro deixou escapar um suspiro.

— Tudo bem. Você me pegou. Mas não era para você que eu estava olhando.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Arrietty mantinha as mãos sobre o peito, como se rezasse, mas havia algo nela que contrariava qualquer elemento religioso. Ela parecia ser feita de escuridão, alguém que já passeou o suficiente pelo submundo para compreender o sentido mais sombrio da crueldade.

— Fique longe dele — avisou. Sua voz não mostrava qualquer hesitação. — Entendeu?

— Entendi...

— Ótimo.

Arrietty pôs-se de pé e espanou a poeira de suas roupas. Já havia dado vários passos quando se virou para trás:

— Ah, mais uma coisa. Um pistoleiro marrento acaba de chegar nesta cidade. Algo me diz que ele é seu amigo.

 

Kuroro procurou incessantemente pelos cabelos louro-escuros e não demorou a encontrá-los. Phinks ostentava uma expressão sofrida, mas abriu um sorriso largo ao avistar seu companheiro. Lançaram-se nos braços um do outro, envolvendo-se sem muito jeito. Phinks deu alguns tapinhas nas costas de Lucilfer antes de se afastar.

— Meu irmão! Mudaste de ideia?

— Bem... — O pistoleiro deu de ombros. — Eu só achei que... ainda queria te acompanhar em sua jornada.

A alegria de Kuroro transbordava de seus olhos.

— Fico feliz em revê-lo. Venha, vamos! Deixa-me mostrar minha casa.

— Você já tem uma casa? Pois eu estou aceitando tudo, Lucilfer. Essa viagem foi infernal! Não sei como você aguentou!

— Guarda as palavras para depois. Deves estar com sede. Venha comigo. Tenho duas garrafas d’água sobrando.

— E comida. Diga que tem comida também!

Lucilfer guiou-o até sua casa e serviu-lhe uma garrafa d’água e algumas maçãs. Phinks devorou tudo com gosto e atirou-se na cama para um longo cochilo. Mesmo dormindo, seu semblante continuava sério. Kuroro resistiu ao impulso de tocar-lhe o braço.

A noite caía quando Phinks despertou o suficiente para contar sua jornada a Lucilfer. Desistira de acompanhar os amigos mercenários dois dias após a separação. No fundo, ainda se sentia responsável pelo menino que salvara em Meteoro. Aprendera a viver com ele ao longo de muitos anos. Afastar-se assim de repente não lhe faria bem.

— Isso é loucura, Lucilfer, loucura! — insistiu. — Mas eu estou aqui com você.

— Obrigado, Phinks. Obrigado por tudo.

O pistoleiro esfregou o braço, tomado pela timidez. Nunca fora muito bom em expressar sentimentos.

— Mas, diga-me... Isto é mesmo o Santuário? Pelo que eu vi, esta cidade parece mais...

— Meteoro — completou Lucilfer com pesar. — Tive a mesma impressão. Também fiquei triste com a descoberta.

— Então, por que ainda está aqui?

Kuroro balançou a cabeça.

— É que eu acho que existe algo a mais, algo que não estamos vendo.

Ele caminhou até a janela e observou o céu lá fora. Havia poucas nuvens naquela noite.

— Eu acredito que existe algum segredo neste lugar e quero desvendá-lo.

Phinks entrelaçou os dedos das mãos, pensativo. Kuroro já sabia o que ele ia dizer antes que abrisse a boca:

— Isso é loucura, Lucilfer.

— Talvez seja. Mas viste aquela construção maior? No centro desta cidade?

— Fala daquele prédio horrível? Aquele troço que parece uma catedral desmoronada? É, acho que vi de relance. Impossível não reparar. O lugar é imenso!

— Eu acho que o segredo se esconde ali. Existe alguma coisa, Phinks, alguma coisa escondida naquela catedral. Talvez... apenas talvez... o verdadeiro Santuário.

Phinks aprumou-se na cama.

— O verdadeiro Santuário? Quer dizer o quê? Que esta cidade é uma farsa? Só falta você inventar que existe uma cidade subterrânea aqui embaixo e que ela é o verdadeiro Santuário.

— Phinks! — Kuroro atirou-se sobre o amigo, tocando-lhe os ombros. — É isso! És um gênio!

— O quê?! Não, não, não! — O outro balançou a cabeça com vigor. — Eu não estava falando sério. Ironia, Lucilfer, ironia! Vamos, você já ouviu isso algumas vezes. Não pode existir uma cidade subterrânea. É impossível. Os moradores já teriam encontrado se fosse possível.

— Talvez ninguém nunca tenha procurado. Talvez não saibam que esse lugar existe.

— Mas ele _não_ existe, Lucilfer.

— Sim... — Kuroro afastou-se. — As pessoas evitam ir para lá. Desde que cheguei aqui, não vi ninguém caminhando pela catedral. Acho que têm medo de que o resto da estrutura desmorone. Mas se eu conseguir ir até lá... Se eu conseguir encontrar a entrada para o Santuário.

— Você enlouqueceu. Eu vou dormir. Boa-noite! — disse Phinks, deitando-se na cama.

— Está decidido! Amanhã eu explorarei a catedral! Irás comigo, Phinks?

Lucilfer fitou o amigo cheio de expectativas, mas não houve resposta.

— Phinks?

Ele ouviu o som leve da respiração adormecida e recostou-se na parede. O peso dentro de si revelou-lhe que estava sozinho.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A música que Kurapika canta neste capítulo é "Salve os proscritos", do filme "O Corcunda de Notre Dame". Não reproduzi a letra da música, porque não sei se as regras do site permitem. Então, sugiro que a escutem quando o Kurapika começar a cantar.

— A catedral? — perguntou Leorio enquanto vestia uma blusa limpa em Mika.

— Sim. Não me falaste dela em detalhes. O que há lá?

Os olhos de Kuroro brilhavam de expectativa. Leorio coçou o queixo antes de responder.

— Bom, nada. As pessoas evitam ir para lá, sabe? Aquelas estruturas parecem frágeis. Se aquilo desmorona, vai ser um pesadelo limpar.

— Mas e se eu tomar cuidado?

— Acho que, se os outros vissem você, te repreenderiam. E você é novo aqui. Melhor não fazer bobagens.

Kuroro desviou o rosto, chateado. Acreditara de verdade que Leorio entenderia.

— Mas... se você quer mesmo ir à catedral tanto assim, faça isso de noite — aconselhou o Paradinight. — Ninguém estará prestando atenção. Só não derrube nada, está bem?

— Sim! Obrigado, senhor Leorio!

— Pare com esse lance de “senhor” — disse o outro, balançando a mão. — Eu tenho a mesma idade que você. Agora, se me dá licença, eu preciso trocar os curativos do Kohaku. Pode pegá-lo para mim?

Lucilfer dirigiu-se ao menino que aguardava sentado perto da porta. Era a criança Kuruta que ele encarara naquela manhã do quase assalto. Kohaku nunca conversava com ninguém. A mulher que o acolhera como mãe — Sora — não era exceção. Se o menino era mudo ou apenas traumatizado demais, não era possível dizer.

— Venha, Kohaku, vamos trocar esses curativos — sorriu Kuroro, pegando a criança em seu colo. Ele gostava de sentir o peso, o calor. Gostava da forma como Kohaku sempre deitava a cabeça em seu ombro. — Prontinho — disse, colocando o menino sobre a maca. — Agora tu, minha pequena.

Mika riu para ele e se atirou em seus braços. O susto inicial passara. A menina havia se afeiçoado a Kuroro de uma forma cativante.

— Para onde queres que eu te leve?

— Para o parquinho! — Ela gritou.

— Ei, não vai se machucar naquelas pedras, ouviu? — avisou Leorio por cima do ombro.

— Tá bem!

— Certo, Kohaku, mostre seu braço.

Kuroro saiu do pequeno hospital com Mika em seu colo. Deixou-a no parquinho, onde ela brincaria com outras crianças. Naquela cidade não havia distinções. Os Kurutas não eram rejeitados. Ninguém tinha medo deles. Mika podia brincar à vontade, podia ter amigos pela primeira vez em sua vida.

— Eu queria que Paku estivesse aqui para ver — murmurou Kuroro, afastando-se. — Sinto sua falta.

Ele passeou pela cidade durante algumas horas. Não contaria suas intenções a Phinks, pois sabia que o pistoleiro era contra suas buscas. Sempre fora um homem prático que mantém os dois pés no chão. Devaneios não eram seu feitio. Por isso, Kuroro passou a tarde inteira sozinho. De certo modo, ele sempre se sentira assim.

 

Leorio estava cansado. Amava as crianças, mas cuidar de todas elas era trabalhoso. Pegou sua caneca e rumou até o poço para servir-se de um pouco d’ água. Estava a apenas alguns passos de seu objetivo quando avistou a garota. Cabelos negros caindo delicados sobre o rosto. Túnica vermelha sobre as vestes brancas. Mãos finas segurando o balde. Arrietty debruçava-se sobre a mureta de pedras, tentando avistar a água lá no fundo.

Ao mesmo tempo, Phinks aproximava-se pelo sentido oposto. Dormira bastante e sentia-se renovado. Como Lucilfer não estava por perto, decidira perambular pela cidade e conhecer novas pessoas. Quem sabe não encontrasse mercenários que convencessem Kuroro a desistir de toda aquela história de Santuário e retornar à boa vida de assaltos a caravanas? Ele abriu um sorriso orgulhoso. E estancou. Bem diante de seus olhos estavam belíssimas curvas cobertas por uma túnica vermelha. Cabelos negros caíam sobre o rosto delicado. E mãos finas içavam a corda do poço.

Os dois homens aproximaram-se no instante em que ela tomou o balde em seus braços e disseram em uníssono:

— Olá, tudo bem?

Arrietty assustou-se e quase deixou o balde cair. Olhou de um homem para o outro. Eles mesmos pareciam surpresos e não conseguiam parar de se encarar. A garota deu dois passos apressados.

— Eu... vou deixar vocês a sós.

E sumiu. Desapareceu em meio às outras pessoas. Leorio e Phinks trocaram olhares constrangidos e se afastaram. Leorio retornou um minuto depois para pegar sua água. Encarou as costas do pistoleiro e sentiu um gosto amargo na garganta. Jurou a si mesmo que não o deixaria conquistar aquela bela ninfa.

Afinal, ela lembrara-lhe Saria.

 

A noite cercava a pequena cidade. Kuroro estava fascinado com aquele manto de estrelas. Não havia nuvens, apenas pequenos pontos de luz que faiscavam como se cumprimentassem o mercenário. Lucilfer quis acreditar que elas desejavam-lhe boa sorte. Com passos silenciosos, aproximou-se da catedral. Era uma construção imensa, soberba. As portas levemente abertas, um convite para explorar seu interior. Ele adentrou o amplo saguão e analisou o cenário ao seu redor. A maior parte da estrutura ainda estava inteira, principalmente nos fundos, mas havia uma imensa cratera ao lado direito, logo na entrada. Pedaços do teto descansavam no chão, e o buraco onde antes estiveram revelava o mais belo céu. Kuroro quase tropeçou enquanto caminhava olhando para cima.

Ele embrenhou-se pelos corredores, pelas salas. Tocou as estátuas com as pontas dos dedos, deleitando-se com arte tão delicada. Aqueles rostos tinham vida e sussurravam palavras de consolo para o menino solitário. Lucilfer seguiu até os fundos da catedral, passando por largos bancos de madeira esquecidos no tempo. A luz do luar penetrava pelos vitrais. Ele quase podia ouvir a canção dos anjos. Avistou uma escada que conduzia a um mezanino e subiu os degraus para observar tudo de cima. E era como em seus mais belos sonhos. Um Santuário.

Kuroro debruçou-se no parapeito e fechou os olhos, ouvindo a música, sentindo-a dentro de si. Custou-lhe perceber que a voz ouvida era real. Ele abriu os olhos e buscou avidamente o dono daquela voz. De trás de uma das pilastras surgiu um ser etéreo envolto em vestes brancas. Seus pés estavam descalços, e seus cabelos louros balançavam de leve. Lucilfer via seu anjo caminhar por entre os bancos, fitando os vitrais.

 

Havia algo de sublime e irreal naqueles passos, algo de transcendente naquela voz. O anjo deslizava pela catedral, erguendo o rosto de traços suaves, o olhar perdido em imagens que Lucilfer não podia ver.

O menino estava em Meteoro outra vez, e Pakunoda olhava para o céu, olhava para os pássaros. Kuroro aproximou-se para tocar-lhe a mão e sentiu os raios de sol em suas faces. Era como ele se sentia. O anjo era sua luz. A voz eram seus pássaros.

Etéreo, o anjo recostou-se na parede sob os vitrais e lançou sua profunda tristeza nas profundidades da catedral. Seus olhos brilhavam sob os fios dourados.

As lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto de Lucilfer. Ele tentou voltar às escadas, mas seus olhos pertenciam ao anjo e dele não se afastariam enquanto a música não acabasse.

Alheio à sua presença, o anjo deslizou até alguns escombros, reminiscências de um pedaço do mezanino que desabara em tempos inomináveis. Os pés claros contrastavam com a pedra dura e cinzenta. E fria. Mas o anjo não se importava.

Kuroro quase despencou pelos degraus. Ocultou-se atrás de uma pilastra. As mãos tremiam. O anjo encarou as mãos imóveis.

Ele levantou os braços, sobrepondo as mãos. Ergueu-as lentamente, como se pudesse alcançar os próprios céus. E os olhos brilhavam, a voz alcançava as notas mais altas.

As mãos despencaram junto com o rosto. Uma expressão desolada, traída, voltou-se para os vitrais.

O anjo saltou dos escombros e pousou a mão direita no peito. E Lucilfer viu. Olhos brilhando em tom escarlate.

Kuroro aproximou-se por trás do anjo. Suas faces estavam frias.

Alcançaria sua voz o anjo? 

Alcançaria a voz do anjo seu Salvador?

Kuroro estancou. A voz do anjo estava minguando. A cabeça baixa, os braços largados ao lado do corpo.

Ele ergueu o rosto para os vitrais, e o silêncio reinou na catedral. Lucilfer teve medo de quebrar o sublime, o etéreo... mas queria se aproximar do anjo. Queria tocá-lo para ter certeza de que não possuía asas. Um passo em falso... e o som do silêncio estilhaçou-se.

— Quem é você? — bradou o anjo, virando-se para trás.

— Eu não vou te machucar! — exclamou Kuroro, erguendo os braços. — Eu não quis te assustar, eu...

— Fique longe de mim!

O anjo deslizou para trás de algumas pilastras. Por entre o espaço entre elas, lançou seu olhar intenso como dois rubis.

— Não fujas de mim. Eu te imploro! Quero apenas conversar...

Lucilfer estancou. Ele podia ver a adaga. O anjo segurava-a com firmeza. Não desejava usá-la, mas não hesitaria em atacar seu perseguidor.

— Por favor, eu não tenho intenções hostis. Eu... — Calou-se. Com os movimentos mais lentos possíveis, puxou a faca de sua boca. O anjo retesou-se ao ver a lâmina, mas Kuroro manteve a calma. Pousou a arma no chão e a afastou com o pé. — Estou desarmado.

— Como posso ter certeza? — perguntou o anjo, cauteloso.

— Terás de confiar em mim.

A tensão dominava Lucilfer. Ele prestava atenção em cada gesto, até no mais simples mover dos cabelos louros. O anjo deu um passo em direção à luz. Chutou a faca para longe. Ficou parado diante das pilastras.

— Você é um mercenário.

Kuroro conteve um suspiro.

— Não posso mentir.

— Arrietty disse para não me aproximar de você.

— És livre para decidir se seguirás o conselho dela ou não. — Lucilfer afastou-se dois passos. — Eu farei o que pedires.

O anjo inclinou o rosto para o lado, analisando a postura do outro. Seus ombros relaxaram.

— Por que veio atrás de mim?

— Não vim. Não exatamente. Queria explorar a catedral e ouvi tua voz. Não pude evitar aproximar-me mais... Ela é tão bela...

O anjo umedeceu os lábios, indeciso. Seus olhos moveram-se de um lado a outro antes que decidisse sorrir.

— Você não parece ser um assassino.

— Já disse. Não tenho intenções hostis contra ti.

— Por que o interesse na minha voz?

Kuroro prensou os lábios. Sua próxima resposta seria decisiva.

— Nasci em Meteoro. Sou proscrito também.

O anjo piscou com desprezo.

— E eu sou Kuruta. Sou perseguido.

— Não foi minha intenção diminuir sua dor. — Kuroro apressou-se em dizer.

— Será que pode parar de falar quais _não_ são as suas intenções e começar a dizer o que você de fato quer comigo? Ainda não desisti de te atacar.

— Certo. — Lucilfer ergueu os braços outra vez. — Teu nome.

— O quê?

— Quero saber teu nome.

O anjo engoliu em seco.

— Kurapika. E você, quem é?

— Lucilfer. Kuroro Lucilfer.

Kurapika avaliou-o por alguns instantes. Brincou com a adaga.

— O anjo banido dos céus?

Kuroro riu com a ironia.

— Acho que um lugar nos céus foi negado a nós dois, não é mesmo?

Kurapika abaixou a adaga.

— Eu acredito que tenho um lugar lá. — Virou o rosto para os vitrais outra vez. — Dizem que nosso Deus é bom, mas que Deus bom seria esse que pune pessoas apenas por causa de seus olhos? Onde está a justiça de que os homens falam?

Ele não precisava dizer. Ele não precisava dizer porque Lucilfer sabia. Os Kurutas não tinham direitos neste mundo.

— Eu só quero acreditar que existe alguém acima de todos nós, acima desses julgamentos mundanos! Alguém que vai nos acolher...

Kurapika soluçou. As lágrimas escapavam de seus olhos. Ele guardou a adaga para secar o rosto.

— Eu só quero que me vejam como humano.

O pobre anjo recostou-se na pilastra e deixou o corpo escorregar até o chão. Abraçou as pernas, chorando. Kuroro sentiu a garganta seca. Mas era pior, muito pior do que quando estivera perdido na tempestade de areia.

— Meu anjo — chamou, ajoelhando-se a seu lado. Kurapika encarou-o com orbes escarlates. — És mais humano do que todos os humanos que já conheci.

Kurapika emitiu um ruído estranho. Fechou os olhos com força, gritando, deixando todo o sofrimento escapar. Kuroro desejava abraça-lo, tocar-lhe os cabelos... mas não podia. Só lhe restava esperar. A noite seria sua companheira.

— Eu às vezes quero morrer... — murmurou Kurapika. — Acabar com tudo isso... Mas eu também quero viver. Quero provar a eles... quero provar que eu também tenho valor. — Ergueu o rosto, fitando Lucilfer. — Por que isso é um pecado?

Kuroro tocou suas faces quentes, sentindo a umidade das lágrimas.

— Eu não sei, anjo...

O Kuruta fungou.

— Kurapika.

— O quê?

— Meu nome é Kurapika. Não “anjo”. Não me chame assim. De angelical não tenho nada.

Kuroro discordava, mas preferiu não se impor.

— Respeitarei tua vontade. Kurapika.

O Kuruta sorriu.

— Muito melhor.

Ele levantou-se e lançou um último olhar aos vitrais antes de se dirigir à sala anterior. Kuroro seguiu-o mantendo certa distância. Observou Kurapika subir nos escombros, mergulhando na luz que penetrava pelas aberturas no teto da catedral. O Kuruta fechou os olhos, inclinando a cabeça para trás, a adaga firme em sua mão esquerda. Segurou os cabelos louros e, em um movimento rápido, cortou-os na altura dos ombros. Balançou a cabeça, suspirando. Abriu os dedos lentamente, deixando os fios dourados caírem no chão.

— De anjo... — Virou-se para Lucilfer. — Eu não tenho nada.

O mercenário sorriu.

— Tudo bem. Já disse: és mais humano do que todos os humanos que já conheci.

O olhar do Kuruta tornou-se terno. A vivacidade do escarlate cedera espaço para um castanho profundo e dócil.

Kurapika sorriu também.


	6. Capítulo 5

Encontravam-se às escondidas na catedral. Nada faziam; apenas caminhavam pelos corredores, salas e mezaninos, trocando poucas palavras. Os cabelos de Kurapika, apesar de curtos, moviam-se à menor brisa. Quando andava a passos apressados, os fios dançavam atrás dele, seduzindo o mercenário.

— Eu gosto de pássaros — disse certa vez. A frase veio de repente, sem explicações. O Kuruta sorriu.

— Também gosto de pássaros. — Kurorou aproximou-se, mas não ousou tocá-lo. — Eles são livres, podem ir aonde desejarem.

— É por isso que gosto deles — respondeu Kurapika, travesso. — Queria ter asas — completou, estendendo os braços. — Se tivesse asas, poderia ir aonde quisesse...

— Mas és humano...

— Não sou um anjo. — Kurapika abaixou os braços. — Quem dera fosse. Estou mais longe disso do que posso imaginar.

Kuroro arriscou tocar seus cabelos. O Kuruta recuou.

— Mas de que adiantaria ter asas e viver fugindo?

Os olhos castanhos faiscaram.

— É. Eu não gostaria de viver assim.

Arrietty nada disse sobre o relacionamento dos dois. Não foi possível esconder; a garota era esperta. No começo, fitava Kuroro com um ar hostil. Conforme Kurapika tornava-se mais solto e mais à vontade perto de Lucilfer, sua postura alterou-se para a indiferença. Mas em momento algum ela foi solícita com o mercenário. Talvez fosse porque outro mercenário vivia a segui-la.

— Arrietty! Soube que você tem uma espada — disse Phinks certa manhã. — Mas espadas são muito ineficazes. Venha comigo e eu te ensino a manejar um fuzil.

— Odeio armas de fogo — respondeu a jovem, fazendo menção de se afastar.

— Ora, vamos! Me dê uma chance! — pediu Phinks, segurando seu braço.

— Devemos interferir? — indagou Kuroro, inclinando-se para Kurapika. Os dois estavam sentados em uma mureta.

— Não será necessário.

Arrietty derrubou Phinks no chão com um golpe de autodefesa. Já estava longe quando o mercenário pôs-se de pé.

— Cruel!

Leorio não teve melhor sorte. Em seus momentos de folga, seguia Arrietty, tagarelando sobre coisas fúteis. Ela apenas o olhava de soslaio por cima do ombro.

— Você não tem nada melhor para fazer, não? Tipo tirar meleca do nariz de alguma criança?

— Eu não me importo de tirar meleca do nariz de crianças — rebateu o Paradinight.

— Mentira!

— É verdade! Eu gosto de crianças. Por que acha que trabalho no hospital?

Arrietty não respondeu. Pegou seu balde d’água e afastou-se.

— Não se deixe intimidar pela postura dela. A Arrietty é uma boa pessoa — insistiu Kurapika, cortando uma maçã ao meio para dividi-la com Kuroro.

— Eu acredito em ti. Se os dois são tão amigos, má pessoa ela não pode ser.

— Para de me tratar na segunda pessoa... É constrangedor.

Lucilfer recebeu sua metade da maçã, mas não respondeu.

— Escute.

— Sim?

Kurapika prensou os lábios, hesitante.

— Leorio me contou que você não acredita que esta cidade seja o verdadeiro Santuário.

Foi a forma como ele disse. Mais do que as palavras, a forma como disse revelou tudo.

— Não, eu não acredito.

Olhos castanhos profundos encararam-no. Sugaram-no.

— Onde?

Kuroro hesitou. Não queria se passar por louco. Mas o olhar de Kurapika exalava confiança. E ele decidiu confiar no Kuruta.

— Na catedral. Em algum lugar.

 

As explorações tiveram início em uma noite repleta de estrelas. Kurapika caminhava em silêncio, procurando por entradas secretas. Paredes falsas, estátuas móveis, alçapões escondidos, tudo era possibilidade aos os olhos do Kuruta. Lucilfer gostava de observar de longe. A forma como os cabelos deslizavam quando ele inclinava o rosto, a brancura imaculável de sua pele, os pés descalços cobertos de sujeira.

— Por que não usa sapatos?

— Porque eu não gosto — respondeu Kurapika por cima do ombro. — Não aqui, pelo menos.

Kuroro há muito percebera que o Kuruta andava descalço pela cidade e vestia sempre as mesmas roupas. Tamanho abandono inspirava-lhe cuidado. Se Kurapika deixasse, Lucilfer cuidaria dele como não cuidava de si mesmo.

— Por quê?

— Porque... — Kurapika suspirou. — Eu não sei.

— É alguma penitência? — O mercenário ajoelhou-se diante dele. — Por acaso estás punindo a ti mesmo?

Kurapika não respondeu. Continuou deslizando os dedos no chão em busca de uma porta escondida.

— Por que fazer isso? Por que sofrer assim? — indagou Kuroro, indignado. — Achas que não tens o direito de tentar ser feliz? É isso?!

— Me deixe em paz, Lucilfer! — exclamou o Kuruta, pondo-se de pé. — Me deixe em paz...

Ele desapareceu em um corredor, e Kuroro tentou segui-lo. No peito, uma batida acelerada de medo e terror. Lucilfer temia perder seu precioso anjo. Não o via mais. Estava sozinho na penumbra da sala. Levou a mão direita aos cabelos, trêmulo.

— Controle-se! Ele não pode ter ido muito longe.

Vasculhou a sala até descobrir a escadaria atrás de uma estátua de anjo. Desceu os degraus com pressa, espalhando a poeira acumulada ao longo de anos. Chegou a uma câmara imersa em escuridão. Passos hesitantes ecoaram conforme caminhava, tateando a seu redor. Um som de risco, e uma chama iluminou o local.

— O que é isso? — Kuroro seguiu em direção à luz.

— Uma tocha — respondeu Kurapika. — Eu a encontrei... Ela se acendeu sozinha.

“Impossível”, quis dizer o outro, mas teve medo de afastar seu anjo outra vez.

— Lucilfer... Olhe ao seu redor.

Ele obedeceu. Graças à tênue luz da tocha, conseguiu distinguir as escrivaninhas de madeira, os quadros, as estantes. Seus olhos arregalaram-se.

— Uma biblioteca. Uma biblioteca escondida na catedral.

— Fascinante — murmurou o Kuruta, aproximando-se da estante mais próxima. — Olhe só estes livros... São um verdadeiro tesouro. Quanto conhecimento não estará escondido aqui?

O calor dominou o peito do mercenário. Ele caminhou até Kurapika e tocou seu ombro.

— Tantos segredos... à distância de um simples toque...

— Sim! Kuroro, esta pode ser nossa chance de descobrir algo sobre este lugar! Talvez estes livros contenham informações sobre como chegar ao verdadeiro Santuário!

Sua expressão era de puro êxtase. Ele sorriu para o mercenário, mas logo se afastou do toque, assustado. Lucilfer entendeu por quê. Era a primeira vez que o Kuruta chamava-o pelo primeiro nome.

— Sabes ler?

Kurapika moveu os ombros.

— Sim... Arrietty sempre traz algum livro para mim. Não agora, é claro... Mas, antes de nós virmos para cá, ela arranjava vários livros para eu ler... — Os olhos brilharam. — E eu adorava.

Kuroro fitou a estante. Passou os dedos nas lombadas dos exemplares antigos.

— E você... Lucilfer?

— Sim... Eu também sei ler. Mas nunca tive a sorte de encontrar uma Arrietty. Phinks acha que ler é perda de tempo. Nunca queria gastar dinheiro com livros. Eu li pouquíssimos ao longo de minha vida...

Recostou-se na estante, perdido em pensamentos. Não culpava Phinks; o amigo estava apenas pensando de forma pragmática. Comida e armamento eram mais importantes. O resto era o resto. Kuroro estava tão distraído que não percebeu quando Kurapika parou diante dele e estendeu um exemplar de capa vermelha desbotada. Uma história de fantasia.

— Você pode mudar isso agora.

 

Quando a manhã clareou os céus, Kuroro dirigiu-se ao poço para encher suas garrafas d’água. Encontrou Arrietty içando o balde enquanto Leorio comentava as últimas artimanhas de Mika. No rosto da jovem, um sorriso sereno.

— Dá para acreditar? Aquela menina parece até um tornado! Nunca para quieta.

— Você também não, Leorio.

— Ah, bem. — Ele esfregou a nuca. — Você sabe como é. As crianças precisam de mim. Principalmente para se livrar das melecas.

Arrietty riu com gosto. Kuroro aproveitou a oportunidade para se aproximar de Leorio e pôr o braço sobre seus ombros.

— Este homem — disse, batendo no peito do Paradinight — é um herói. Atravessou o deserto com vários Kurutas, arriscando a própria vida. Quanta grandeza!

— Não é para tanto... — Leorio desvencilhou-se, envergonhado. — Eu só fiz o que achei certo.

— Ah, ele me contou a história — comentou Arrietty. — Cinco vezes.

O Paradinight corou.

— A propósito, bom-dia, Lucilfer!

— Bom-dia, Arrietty. — Ele respondeu com um sorriso. — Como...?

— Ele está em casa. — Ela pegou o balde e foi embora. Passou por Phinks no caminho, mas não lhe dirigiu sequer o olhar.

— Bom-dia, Arrietty! — cumprimentou o pobre homem. — Eu disse “bom-dia, Arrietty”!

— Esse aí não sabe quando desistir — murmurou Leorio.

Mas Kuroro já se afastara.

 

— Kurapika? — chamou, batendo à porta.

O Kuruta abriu-a alguns segundos depois. Esfregava as pálpebras.

— Lucilfer? O que faz aqui?

— Arrietty disse que poderia encontrá-lo aqui.

— Ah... — Kurapika bocejou. — E ela te deixou vir para cá? Que estranho...

— Ela até me deu bom-dia hoje — disse Kuroro, estufando o peito. — Estamos progredindo!

— Vou checar se ela não está com febre... Entre.

A pequena casa era simples. Apenas três cômodos. Kurapika e Arrietty dividiam o quarto. Em um canto, a espada e o escudo descansavam contra a parede. Havia ainda um machado e duas garrafas vazias.

— Desculpe, mas estamos sem comida. Arrietty deve ter ido comprar.

— Tudo bem. Não estou com fome.

Sentaram-se à mesa e ficaram quietos durante algum tempo. Não sabiam como puxar conversa.

— Posso... perguntar uma coisa íntima?

Kurapika fitou-o com profundos olhos castanhos.

— O quê?

— Você e a Arrietty... como se conheceram?

O Kuruta recostou-se na cadeira e seu olhar perdeu-se em um canto qualquer. Lucilfer soube que adentrara um tema delicado, por isso não esperava uma resposta. Estava prestes a mudar de assunto, quando Kurapika disse:

— Uma vez... quando eu era criança... um homem quis fazer algo cruel comigo... Eu estava sozinho no mundo... Meus pais estavam mortos, eu tinha sido afastado do meu vilarejo... Não tinha amigos, não tinha família, não tinha nem mesmo um cachorro que me pudesse fazer companhia no frio e na fome... E eu sentia frio... sentia fome... muita, muita fome. Achei que fosse morrer. Esse homem... disse que me ajudaria... mas ele era mau. Talvez até pensasse em me matar. Mas eu não tinha para onde fugir. Ele era minha melhor escolha... Até que ela apareceu. A Arrietty afugentou aquele homem, estendeu sua mão para mim... A Arrietty, ela... ela me salvou.

Kuroro não ousou interrompê-lo. Não ousou, pois os olhos vibravam agora. Escarlates como o sol escaldante do deserto.

— Desde então, nós viajamos juntos, protegendo um ao outro. Ela... está sempre sorrindo... Ela me faz acreditar que nós podemos encontrar um mundo melhor, um mundo verdadeiramente nosso. Eu sou grato a ela por tudo. Tudo. Pela eternidade.

As palavras pesaram sobre Lucilfer. Ele tentou buscar os olhos de seu anjo, mas estes eram inalcançáveis. Kurapika virou o rosto em direção à janela, fitando o céu lá fora. E Kuroro perguntou a si mesmo se o Kuruta não estaria procurando pássaros.

 

O lampião era um ponto de luz na penumbra. Recostado em uma das paredes, Kurapika lia o livro em voz baixa. Ao seu lado, Kuroro acompanhava a leitura em silêncio. Assim tão perto, eles compartilhavam aquela realidade que pertencia apenas a eles e a mais ninguém. Sozinhos na biblioteca da catedral, encontravam mundos, segredos, fantasias. Página após página, verdades inimagináveis revelavam-se a eles.

— Existe muito mais do que nós possamos imaginar, Lucilfer. Se ao menos pudéssemos ter tudo isso... Se ao menos compreendêssemos tudo e encontrássemos a entrada para o Santuário...

O Kuruta lia noite adentro, parando apenas para bocejar e esfregar os olhos. Lutava contra o sono, forçava a vista na biblioteca escura. E o peso de Kuroro em seu ombro. O mercenário aproximava-se mansamente, deitava a cabeça, sentia o cheiro de seu anjo. Passava horas assim, ouvindo as palavras, ouvindo a voz.

— Continua — pedia sempre que Kurapika parava de ler por mais de um minuto e piscava os olhos sonolentos. — Por favor!

— Você poderia ler também...

— Tua voz é mais bonita.

— Não concordo. E pare de me tratar na segunda pessoa. Já disse que não gosto.

Era inútil.

— Então... — Os olhos negros de Lucilfer faiscaram. — Achas minha voz bonita?

Kurapika abriu um sorriso cansado.

Antes de o sol nascer, Kuroro carregava-o em seus braços até a pequena casa que o Kuruta dividia com Arrietty. Nas primeiras vezes, a jovem encarou-o em silêncio, a desconfiança espreitando em seus olhos. Passadas duas semanas, sequer despertava quando Lucilfer entrava no quarto. Ele acomodava seu anjo na cama, acariciava seus cabelos e murmurava:

— Boa-noite. Sonhe com os pássaros.

Quando voltava à sua própria casa para dormir, fitava as costas de Phinks antes de se recolher. No fundo, desejava que alguém lhe dissesse o mesmo.

 

— Kurapika? — chamou Kuroro, descendo os degraus. — Estás aqui?

— Lucilfer — respondeu o outro na penumbra. — Estou, sim.

O mercenário buscou o tênue foco de luz. Kuruta estava encolhido entre uma escrivaninha e uma estante. Folheava um livro de páginas esfareladas.

— Não leias um livro tão velho! — repreendeu Kuroro. — Vais ficar com alergia.

— Eu não pude resistir. Veja. — Kurapika estendeu o objeto. — São contos.

Lucilfer sentou-se diante dele e tomou o livro em suas mãos. Era antigo e sua linguagem agradava. As palavras fluíam como uma revoada de pássaros. Animais falantes, foguetes com personalidade — que seria um foguete? —, a estátua de um príncipe feliz. Lucilfer sentiu a magia em seus dedos. Ela estendeu-se por todo o seu corpo, transbordou no chão, preencheu a catedral.

— Belíssimo...

— Sim! Eu fiquei encantado!

— Quem escreveu? — perguntou Lucilfer com urgência.

O sorriso de Kurapika murchou.

— Não há nome. Não há inscrições na capa, e as primeiras folhas desapareceram.

— Não... Que lástima!

— Lucilfer?

— Sim?

O Kuruta ergueu o rosto. Por causa da escuridão, não conseguia enxergar o teto.

— Este lugar é mágico.

— Mágico?

— Sim... Quando eu fui para a antessala pela primeira vez... Eu juro que não havia escada. Eu olhei a meu redor, percebendo que não havia saída, que teria de voltar para você... Então, encarei a estátua de anjo... Encarei a estátua e pensei no quão cruel era meu abandono. E a escada simplesmente apareceu. Sem nunca estar ali antes.

Kuroro meditou sobre aquelas palavras. Kurapika não lhe deu muito tempo. Logo prosseguiu:

— Quando eu toquei a tocha, ela acendeu sozinha. Quando eu pensei em ler um livro de aventuras, esbarrei sem querer em uma prateleira, e um romance fantástico caiu aos meus pés. Lucilfer... esta catedral ouve nossos desejos.

Kuroro fitou suas mãos, pensativo.

— Se ela nos ouve, por que não nos mostra o Santuário?

— Não percebe?

Ele ergueu o rosto, sustentando o olhar de Kurapika. Olhar escarlate. De excitação.

— Estamos sendo testados. Quando o momento certo chegar, o Santuário será revelado a nós.

Kuroro fez menção de se levantar, mas o Kuruta tocou seu pulso.

— E seremos livres.

 

Eles procuraram o segredo. Com a ajuda dos lampiões, pesquisavam os livros, mas eram muitos. Uma vida inteira não daria conta de todos. Quando se cansavam, sentavam-se no chão, assim tão próximos. Exausto, Kurapika deitou a cabeça no ombro de Kuroro. Sua respiração era leve.

— Anjo?

— Só mais um pouco... deixe-me descansar... E não me chame assim...

— Kurapika — murmurou Lucilfer contra seus cabelos dourados.

— Seu... hálito é quente...

Kuroro sorriu. Permaneceu imóvel nas horas que se seguiram. Gostava de ouvir a respiração do anjo tão perto de si, gostava de ouvi-lo murmurar palavras desconexas. Pai. Mãe. Arrietty. O Kuruta estava em um mundo de sonhos, flutuando em seus pensamentos mais íntimos. O único lugar em que poderia ser verdadeiramente livre. Não... mesmo no mundo dos sonhos, às vezes temos pesadelos.

— Arrietty? — sussurrou baixinho, erguendo a cabeça. — Lucilfer?

— Ainda estamos na biblioteca, lembra?

— Ah... achei que estivesse em minha casa. — Kurapika esfregou as pálpebras. — Eu sempre durmo aqui, mas sempre acordo em minha cama...

Ele encarou Kuroro. Em seus olhos, a pergunta silenciosa. Por quê?

— Talvez... tu voes até ela.

— Isso não tem graça!

— Até podes dizer que não, Kurapika, mas eu consigo vê-las. Asas brancas, belas... Bem às tuas costas.

— Eu não sou anjo, Lucilfer! — rebateu o Kuruta, agressivo.

Kuroro hesitou. Fitou o rosto, a tensão no maxilar, os cabelos caindo sobre os olhos castanhos, os ombros e braços enrijecidos. E a memória veio a ele com naturalidade. A nuvem. Branca. Celeste. Etérea.

— Não... tu não és um anjo.

Kurapika suspirou, cansado.

— Tu és meu pássaro, Kurapika.

O Kuruta arregalou os olhos sem compreender, mas Kuroro não lhe deu muito tempo. Tocou-lhe o rosto, afagou seus cabelos. Os lábios encontraram-se sem timidez. Um gosto suave, tênue como a chama de uma vela. Uma maciez aconchegante, acolhedora como um lar. Lucilfer afastou-se para encarar os orbes escarlates.

— Kuroro...

— Não tenhas medo, meu pássaro.

Deitaram-se. As vestes finas de Kurapika não o protegeriam do frio. Kuroro acomodou-se a seu lado, tocando seus cabelos, seus lábios. O Kuruta estremeceu.

— Eu não posso...

— Tudo bem.

— Eu não posso — soluçou.

As lágrimas escorreram pelas faces alvas. Kuroro acariciou-as com a ponta do nariz e beijou Kurapika outra vez. Sentiu o gosto salgado.

— Tudo bem — repetiu.

Os olhos escarlates ainda estavam ali. Os lábios estremeceram.

— Kuroro...

Lucilfer sentou-se e recostou o corpo contra a estante. Retirou do bolso interno das vestes o livro de contos. Kurapika sentou-se também, secando as lágrimas.

— Desta vez, eu leio — disse Kuroro.

 

O manto da noite estendia-se sobre eles. De pé no mezanino, observavam as estrelas pela abertura na catedral. Pontos de luz que piscavam na distância. O momento não exigia palavras. Entendiam-se no silêncio, nos olhares. Kuroro decorava cada detalhe. As vestes brancas, os pés descalços, os olhos castanhos, os cabelos dourados... Como uma epifania, ele percebeu que não estava mais sozinho. Encontrara o seu pássaro.

Lucilfer tomou a mão de Kurapika na sua. O Kuruta virou-se para ele.

— Eu... acho que te amo.

A surpresa brilhou naqueles olhos, mas Kurapika não respondeu. Atrás dele, Kuroro viu o brilho subir em direção aos céus, zumbindo na distância. E soube o que aconteceria antes que ele despencasse no chão, explodindo seu novo mundo.


	7. Capítulo 6

Eles correram para fora da catedral enquanto dezenas de bombas coloriam a noite. O fogo subia, espalhando cinzas e fumaça. Gritos por toda parte. Pessoas que despertavam no susto e saíam de suas casas abraçadas a seus entes queridos. Sons ensurdecedores. Tiros de metralhadora. Passos largos em uma marcha fúnebre. Os Caçadores invadiam o Santuário.

— Arrietty! — berrou Kurapika, atirando-se na confusão.

— Não! Volta! — Kuroro tentou detê-lo, mas não conseguiu. Seu pássaro desapareceu na cortina de fumaça. — Kurapika, não...

Os lábios de Lucilfer estremeceram. Ele não estava pronto. Ele não era forte. Não poderia perder alguém que amava outra vez. Em um impulso de coragem, voltou a correr. Mas o Kuruta desaparecera de sua vista.

— Kurapika! Kurapika, onde estás?

— Kohaku! Kohaku!

Lucilfer virou-se. Mika estava parada um pouco atrás dele, apertando a barra da camisola com uma das mãos e secando as lágrimas com a outra. O mercenário não pensou. Dirigiu-se à menina e tomou-a em seus braços.

— Kuroro! — Ela enlaçou-o pelo pescoço, assustada. — Os homens maus estão vindo!

— Eu sei, eu sei. — Ele fitou seus olhos escarlates. — Precisamos tirá-la daqui.

— Lucilfer!

Uma mulher aproximou-se dele, trazendo Kohaku em seus braços. Ajoelhou-se e abraçou Mika também.

— Graças a Deus!

— Sora, podes cuidar deles por um instante, por favor?

— Mas Lucilfer...

— Esconda-te em uma das casas. Os Caçadores vão demorar a invadi-las. Procura por uma próxima à catedral. E deixa as crianças em um armário.

Sora assentiu, apertando o corpo de Kohaku contra o peito.

— Por favor, salve-se, Lucilfer. Mika, venha comigo.

Os três afastaram-se. Kuroro observou por alguns instantes e voltou-se para sua missão: encontrar Kurapika a qualquer custo. O Kuruta estava preocupado com Arrietty. A casa em que a jovem morava era a escolha óbvia.

Em menos de um minuto, ele alcançou seu destino. Ao seu redor, as bombas explodiam, as pessoas gritavam, as pessoas morriam. Ofegante, Kuroro avistou Arrietty disparar para fora de sua casa, prendendo o cabelo com as mãos ágeis. Com outro movimento rápido, empunhou a espada e o escudo que trouxera às suas costas. Sumiu em meio às chamas, a túnica vermelha misturando-se ao calor do fogo.

Lucilfer pensou em segui-la, mas foi surpreendido por outra visão: Leorio deixava a mesma casa, lutando para vestir uma camiseta. Após cinco passos, deu meia volta. Não para fugir, mas para munir-se de um machado. Sumiu nas chamas também.

— Vamos todos morrer... — sussurrou Kuroro. — Vamos todos morrer... Vamos todos...

O pânico ameaçava dominá-lo. A respiração prendeu em sua garganta. O mercenário tossiu várias vezes, e lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos.

— Não... — murmurou contra os dedos trêmulos. — Eu preciso salvá-los... Eu preciso...

Correu. Apoderou-se de um pedaço de madeira para usar como arma caso encontrasse algum dos Caçadores. Em meio ao caos, ouviu um som que superava o impacto aterrador das metralhadoras. Bazucas. As casas seriam derrubadas uma a uma.

— Kurapika! Kurapika!

— Você — exclamou um dos Caçadores, empunhando uma arma.

Lucilfer acertou-o na cabeça. O homem desmaiou.

— Fraco. Kurapika! Kurapika!

— Lucilfer!

Ele congelou. Ouvira a voz de Phinks. Os disparos da pistola não deixavam mentir.

— Phinks? Phinks!

Kuroro tentou encontrar o pistoleiro. Agachou-se para passar despercebido pelos Caçadores próximos e correu, segurando firme o pedaço de madeira. Estancou ao avistar uma silhueta. Um homem alto, de rosto adulto, severo, marcado por cicatrizes. Brincos de argola na orelha esquerda. E cabelos quase tão rubros quanto os olhos de suas vítimas.

O sangue de Kuroro ferveu.

— Assassino... Assassino!

Mas o homem não ouviu. Virou-se de costas e seguiu até o parque, onde algumas crianças órfãs tentavam esconder-se. Sorriu para seus rostinhos assustados e ergueu a arma. Um tiro sem misericórdia. Um tiro de execução. As sobreviventes gritaram.

— Deixe-as em paz! — bradou Kuroro.

Ele tropeçou em uma das pedras e caiu com violência no chão. O pedaço de madeira voou para longe. Apesar de tudo, foi distração suficiente. As crianças fugiram, e o Caçador virou-se para ele.

— Ora, ora, ora, o que temos aqui? Será um Kuruta?

Lucilfer fuzilou-o com o olhar.

— Não. Tudo bem. Vai morrer do mesmo jeito.

O mercenário já estava de pé, mas o Caçador apontava a arma para seu peito. Em um ato reflexo, Kuroro fez menção de sacar seu fuzil, mas ele não estava em suas costas. Mais duas bombas explodiram.

— Vá com Deus, garoto. — O homem encaixou o indicador no gatilho. — Ou não.

Kuroro fechou os olhos e atirou-se no chão antes de ouvir o disparo. Sentiu a dor em seu braço; o tiro acertara-o por pouco. De joelhos, esperou o próximo, que o atingiria na testa. Mas tudo o que ouviu foi o grito gutural de seu agressor.

— Maldita! Maldita!

Lucilfer ergueu o rosto. Diante dele estava Arrietty, empunhando a espada manchada de sangue. E o Caçador fitava sua mão horrorizado, ou o que restara dela. Antes que se recuperasse do choque, foi atingido no rosto por um golpe de escudo.

— Cadê seu fuzil? — berrou Arrietty por cima do ombro.

— E-eu não...

— Vai pegar, seu idiota!

Arrietty fez menção de fincar a espada no peito do Caçador, mas ele foi mais rápido e perfurou sua perna com uma adaga. A jovem tentou se equilibrar para não cair no chão, o rosto contorcido de dor. Um puxão em sua túnica levou-a abaixo.

— Arrietty!

Movido pelo impulso, Kuroro muniu-se de uma pequena pedra. Era sua melhor chance; não enxergava onde o pedaço de madeira havia caído. Quando o Caçador puxou Arrietty pelo cabelo para cortar-lhe a garganta, Lucilfer já estava de pé, pronto para o ataque. E, ao mesmo tempo, não estava. Pois a expressão de Arrietty lembrou-lhe Pakunoda. E ele se perdeu nas lembranças.

— Solte-a! — gritou uma voz na escuridão.

Custou a Kuroro recuperar-se, voltar para a realidade. Quando abriu os olhos, Arrietty já estava nos braços de Leorio, e os dois encaravam o Caçador agonizante. Sangue escapava-lhe aos borbotões pela boca. E o machado... Lucilfer preferiu desviar o olhar.

— Você está bem? — perguntou Leorio, alarmado.

— Você é louco!

— _Eu_ sou louco? Você saiu correndo e atacou o homem com uma mísera espada e _eu_ sou louco?

— Eu não pedi a sua ajuda!

— Ingrata! Eu pensei que você fosse morrer!

— E eu pensei que _você_ fosse morrer! — Ela cuspiu, com raiva. — Lucilfer! — gritou por cima do ombro. — O Kurapika foi para o outro lado da cidade. Salve-o, por favor!

Kuroro piscou algumas vezes antes de compreender o pedido. Assentiu, mesmo que Arrietty não estivesse mais olhando para ele. Apenas prensava os lábios e tocava o ferimento em sua perna. Não tinha mais condições de lutar. Se Leorio não a protegesse, Arrietty certamente iria morrer. Lucilfer tentou não pensar nessa possibilidade.

— Ei, espere — chamou o Paradinight.

O mercenário encarou-o. Nunca o vira tão sério.

— Salve as crianças também.

Kuroro não respondeu. Virou as costas para o casal e disparou em direção às casas que as bombas ainda não haviam alcançado. Logo à porta de uma delas, deparou-se com uma imagem de horror: Sora estendida no chão, desfalecida em uma poça de sangue; Kohaku agarrado a seu corpo, chorando e falando pela primeira vez, gritando em voz embargada e confusa a palavra “mamãe”.

— Kohaku... — murmurou o mercenário, aproximando-se a passos trêmulos. — O que foi que aconteceu? Por que não estão escondidos?

Lágrimas desceram por suas faces. Ele buscou uma resposta — qualquer resposta —, mas tudo o que viu foram os orbes escarlates de Mika. A menina estava agarrada ao batente da porta. Imóvel.

— Hora de dormir, princesa — cantou um homem de vestes escuras, aproximando-se da Kuruta. Surgira da própria fumaça e carregava um fuzil em seus braços. — Cuido do menino depois. Sabe como manda a regra, não é? Damas primeiro...

Os pensamentos invadiram Lucilfer, mas a ação não veio. Ele estava desarmado. Não conseguiria enfrentar o homem. Ele não tinha coragem.

Ele não era Leorio.

— Morre, desgraça!

Um tiro certeiro atingiu a nuca do Caçador. Os joelhos cederam, e novos tiros atingiram-lhe as costas. Caiu morto no chão.

Kuroro virou o rosto assombrado. Um garoto mais novo do que ele empunha um revólver, as mãos trêmulas. Lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos escarlates. Ele largou a arma e começou a chorar.

— Não... — murmurou Lucilfer. — Não, não...

Suas pernas lembraram-se de como andar. Primeiro, tomou Kohaku em seus braços, permitindo ao menino afogar o choro em seu peito. Em seguida, estendeu uma das mãos para Mika. A criança segurou por puro reflexo. Por último, lançou o olhar compadecido ao garoto. Uma pessoa tão nova não deveria matar.

— Vem comigo!

O outro o encarou sem entender.

— Vem!

Kuroro pegou Mika no colo — a menina mal andava sozinha — e, acomodando os dois pequenos corpos da melhor forma que podia, disparou em direção à catedral. Passou pelos portões de madeira, pelas salas escuras, desceu a escada atrás da estátua do anjo. Só olhava para trás para ter certeza de que o garoto acompanhava-o. Procurou um canto da biblioteca e deixou os Kurutas ali. Acendeu o lampião.

— Escutem.

Três olhares rubros dirigiram-se a ele.

— Esta é uma biblioteca secreta. Apenas eu e Kurapika conhecemos. Vocês estarão seguros aqui. Não saiam! Custe o que custar, não saiam daqui! Eu voltarei para buscá-los.

— Kuroro... — choramingou Mika, segurando suas vestes. — Fica com a gente.

A expressão dele tornou-se suave.

— Não posso — disse, acariciando-lhe os cabelos. — Eu quero, como eu quero! Mas preciso salvar meu anjo.

— O Kurapika? — perguntou a menina com timidez.

— É... o Kurapika.

— Se-senhor Kuroro — chamou o garoto. — E quanto às outras crianças?

Lucilfer sentiu o sangue gelar. Desviou o rosto.

— Não posso salvá-las... Eu sinto muito...

Ficou em silêncio, deixando que a própria fraqueza pesasse em seus ombros. A vergonha dominava-o. O medo dominava-o. Era Meteoro outra vez.

— Eu vou — disse o garoto. — Mika, Kohaku, fiquem aqui.

— Estás louco? — bradou o mercenário. — Queres morrer?

— O quê? Que linguagem é essa, homem?

— Tu irás morrer!

O Kuruta balançou a cabeça.

— Eu quero salvar meus amigos!

Lucilfer engoliu em seco. As mãos tremiam.

— Peça ajuda ao Leorio, então. Ensine-o a chegar aqui. Tome cuidado para que não sejam vistos. E depois... fique aqui, está bem?

O garoto assentiu.

— Ótimo. Mika, Kohaku, não saiam da biblioteca. Esperem o Leorio chegar. Ele cuidará de vocês. — Kuroro levantou-se. — Vamos, garoto. Vem comigo.

 

A expressão de Leorio era desolada. Ele estava sentado nos escombros de uma casa, machado fincado na terra, mãos sobrepostas sobre o cabo e testa apoiada sobre elas. O respeito à dor impunha silêncio, mas Lucilfer teve de perguntar:

— O que aconteceu com Arrietty?

Leorio ergueu o rosto. Parecia mais velho. Muito mais velho.

— Ela fugiu — disse quase sem voz. — Eu fiz um curativo rápido na perna dela. Pedi que me esperasse... mas bastou desviar os olhos por um segundo, e ela sumiu. Os Caçadores descobriram que seu líder morreu e agora querem vingança. Eles não vão poupar ninguém, Kuroro.

— Então, o que estás fazendo aqui? — berrou o mercenário. — Esperando a morte?

O Paradinight não respondeu. Apenas baixou o rosto.

— E as crianças? Quem vai salvá-las?

— Não temos para onde ir, entendeu? — bradou Leorio, pondo-se de pé. — Acabou, Lucilfer. Acabou! Pela primeira vez, eu não sei mais para onde ir! O Santuário... ele...

Não finalizou a frase. Deu de ombros como se nada mais importasse. E não importava.

Kuroro umedeceu os lábios, procurando por uma fagulha de esperança.

— E se eu lhe disser que há um jeito?

Leorio passou a mão pelos cabelos, descrente. Fitou-o de soslaio.

— Um esconderijo seguro. Para você e as crianças.

Abaixou os braços. A expressão era de cautela.

— Onde?

— Na catedral. Este garoto mostrará o caminho.

O Kuruta empertigou-se, orgulhoso.

— Vamos salvar meus amigos, doutor!

As palavras têm um peso incrível, e aquelas não poderiam ter sido melhor escolhidas. Leorio sentiu a responsabilidade chamar-lhe. A expressão agora era de confiança.

— Lucilfer.

— Sim?

O olhar, sério.

— Encontre o Kurapika e a Arrietty. Deixarei os dois por sua conta. Ela deve ter ido atrás dele.

Kuroro assentiu.

— Eu vi umas crianças escondendo-se aqui perto. Vou encontrá-las antes dos Caçadores e escondê-las. Ficaremos na catedral. Apareça lá quando tiver encontrado a Arrietty e o Kurapika, Lucilfer. Por favor!

— Eu prometo — disse o mercenário. — Senhor Leorio?

O outro o fitou uma última vez. Kuroro tocou seu ombro.

— É uma honra para mim acompanhar-te nesta jornada.

 

Ele tentava não olhar os cadáveres enquanto corria pelos escombros e pelas chamas. Agachava-se, aproveitava a fumaça, ocultava-se atrás das pedras, saltava os corpos. Em algum momento, pensou ter ouvido a voz de Arrietty. Mas era distante demais para se aproximar.

Alguns dos moradores haviam reagido. Mercenários sacaram suas pistolas e fuzis, Kurutas guerreiros empunharam suas espadas e machados, outros tantos corajosos apropriavam-se das armas que os Caçadores deixavam ao cair em combate. O revide custaria várias vidas, mas ninguém ali estava disposto a ficar de braços cruzados enquanto o Santuário era invadido. Uma ou outra mulher tentava se afastar dos focos de guerra, amparando crianças, feridos e idosos. Kuroro sentiu alívio ao perceber que algumas delas dirigiam-se à catedral.

Novas bombas explodiram, e gritos de dor espalharam-se. Lucilfer agachou-se contra o que restara de uma parede. Três Caçadores passaram correndo por ele. Quando o perigo estava longe, levantou-se e continuou a busca. Avistou algumas silhuetas logo à frente. Uma delas estremeceu de forma estranha e desabou. A outra desapareceu na fumaça.

“Uma chance”, pensou Lucilfer, aproximando-se do corpo.

Primeiro, ele viu o rosto magro e severo. Depois, a pistola prateada a centímetros da mão desfalecida. Então, Kuroro reconheceu. Phinks estava deitado no chão, o peito coberto por tiros.

— Phinks! — urrou, desabando de joelhos. — Phinks, não! Phinks!

O pistoleiro abriu os olhos. Suas pálpebras tremiam, mas ele conseguiu esboçar um sorriso. Estava feliz por rever o amigo de infância.

— Lucilfer... você está vivo...

A voz dele era tão fraca... Um fiapo frágil e quebrantado... Mas o sorriso não sumia.

— Você... está vivo...

— Não se esforce, meu irmão — pediu Kuroro, tocando-lhe o rosto.

Phinks gemeu de dor.

— Não chore... Você sabe que eu odeio sentimentalismos... Ah, Lucilfer... Eu não fui capaz...

— Não! Não diga isso! Phinks, por favor...

— Olhe só para você... É um homem agora... Lucilfer... — gemeu outra vez. Cada palavra custava-lhe, e muito. — Você não pode mais... se dar ao luxo... de ser fraco... Não é mais criança... Ninguém vai te salvar... Ninguém vai te salvar quando um prédio desabar sobre você... quando seu mundo inteiro cair... Então... — Ele ergueu o braço trêmulo. Tocou as faces úmidas de Kuroro. — Seja forte.

— Não! Por favor, Phinks, eu não... Eu preciso de você! Phinks... Phinks!

— Sua metralhadora... Trouxe comigo... Queria te entregá-la, mas... — Ele prensou as pálpebras. O sangue escorria por seu corpo. — Eu não te encontrei... Ainda tem munição... Use para fugir daqui...

— Eu vou fugir... — murmurou Kuroro. As lágrimas escapavam sem controle. — Contigo.

— Não seja ingênuo... Você sabe que isso não será possível... Eu... — O pistoleiro abriu um sorriso amargo. — Já estou morto.

—Não, não... — Kuroro balançou a cabeça. — Phinks, não! Eu...

— Lucilfer...

Ele arregalou os olhos. Aqueles olhos negros com que Phinks acostumara-se. Os olhos que sempre desejaram o mundo, a felicidade. Os olhos que buscavam pássaros.

— Foi... — Phinks tossiu. — Foi um prazer... desfrutar de tua companhia... nesta jornada. — Mas o sorriso ainda estava lá. — Meu irmão.

Os olhos ainda sorriam. Os lábios ainda sorriam.

Mas Phinks estava morto.

— NÃO! PHINKS! NÃO!

Kuroro desmoronou naquele instante. Todas as suas esperanças, todos os seus sonhos. Ele sentiu o coração dilacerado em seu peito. Uma dor descomunal que vocabulário algum seria capaz de descrever. O grito cortava-o, mais forte do que ele jamais fora. E o corpo de Phinks frio em seus braços.

— Meu irmão... meu irmão...

“Eu vou morrer...”

— Por que fazes isso comigo?

“Eu vou morrer...”

— Tu não tinhas esse direito...

“Eu vou morrer...”

— De partir sem mim!

“Eu vou morrer.”

Lucilfer acomodou o corpo no chão de pedra. Com um toque suave, fechou as pálpebras, livrando os olhos vítreos de Phinks da visão das estrelas. Abaixou o rosto. Permaneceu em silêncio por longo tempo, talvez anos. Seu corpo estremeceu pela primeira vez. O riso escapou-lhe dos lábios. Estremeceu de novo. Logo estava em convulsão. Tremendo e rindo.

Insano.

Pôs-se de pé e olhou ao seu redor. Sorriu. Sentira saudades de seu fuzil. Ele parecia tão certo em suas mãos. Quase feliz. Ainda rindo, Kuroro disparou pelo campo de combate. Não se agachava mais. Atirou em um inimigo distraído. Viu-o desabar no chão e riu. Um comparsa veio atrás de vingança. Matou-o também. E o corpo tremendo em êxtase.

Ele correu. Por vários cantos da cidade. Atirando. Assassinando. Quando a munição acabou, desfez-se do fuzil como se não valesse nada. Continuou seu caminho alucinado até tropeçar em um corpo. Caiu.

Kuroro virou-se para trás, olhar ensandecido. E o ar escapou-lhe.

O seu anjo.

O seu pássaro.

Caído ali, como que abatido.

Em um rompante, Lucilfer aproximou-se dele, tomou-o em seus braços, chamou seu nome. Mas Kurapika não respondia. Desesperado, deitou a cabeça em seu peito. Ainda podia ouvir as batidas do coração. Alívio.

— Está vivo. Está vivo. Está vivo!

Levantou-se com o Kuruta no colo. Segurava-o com carinho, como sempre fazia ao deixar a biblioteca. Lágrimas de júbilo desceram por seu rosto. E Lucilfer correu. Correu. E correu. Passou pela catedral sem olhá-la duas vezes. Os inimigos não o viam. Era invisível. Ou talvez os próprios céus protegessem-no. O milagre do anjo que trazia em seus braços.


	8. Epílogo

Ainda estava escuro quando alcançou os limites da cidade. Uma noite interminável que ficaria para sempre gravada nas memórias daqueles que tivessem o azar de sobreviver. Lucilfer correu pelo deserto. Não sabia de onde retirava toda aquela força. Havia percorrido quase um quilômetro quando desabou de joelhos. Os braços tremiam muito, mas ele acomodou o anjo na areia com todo o cuidado do mundo.

— Nós conseguimos — murmurou, rindo. — Nós conseguimos! Se você ao menos pudesse ver, meu anjo... meu pássaro...

Tocou aqueles cabelos dourados. Um êxtase indescritível percorreu seu corpo. Kuroro tinha seu anjo, ele tinha seu anjo! Os dois fugiriam juntos. Começariam uma vida nova juntos. Um destino incrível aguardava-os.

— E leremos muitos livros! E visitaremos o mundo inteiro! E seremos só nós dois... Eu e tu... Que jornada maravilhosa!

Retirou o livro de suas vestes. Não acreditava que o pobre objeto tivesse sobrevivido a tantas desventuras, mas ele estava ali. O fuzil perdera-se na fumaça. Mas o livro ainda estava em suas mãos. Abriu-o em uma página qualquer e leu a primeira frase que saltou aos olhos:

— “O Amor é melhor”.

Lucilfer inclinou a cabeça para trás, sentindo o vento da noite.

— Belíssimo.

— A... Arrietty...

Alarmou-se. Seu anjo estava despertando!

— Arri...

Kurapika abriu os olhos suavemente. Parecia confuso. Esfregou o rosto, suspirando, moveu a cabeça e as pernas. Encontrou o olhar escuro de Lucilfer.

— Kuroro... O que houve? Onde estão todos?

O semblante do mercenário iluminou-se.

— Meu anjo, meu pássaro, estamos vivos! Sobrevivemos! Eu livrei-te daquela cidade horrível! Agora somos só nós dois. Só eu e tu em busca de uma nova jornada!

— O quê? — perguntou o Kuruta com a voz embargada. — O que está dizendo? — Sentou-se, ainda esfregando o rosto. — O que aconteceu? A invasão... a guerra... as explosões... Eu vi tudo.

— Sim. A cidade ainda está em chamas. Podes ver se olhares para trás de mim. Mas não te preocupas. Salvei-te! Estamos livres agora.

Kurapika fitou-o com uma expressão perdida. Arriscou olhar a seu redor.

— Onde está Arrietty? E Leorio? E os outros?

Kuroro balançou a cabeça.

— Isso não importa. Estamos vivos! Vivos! Não é ótimo?

Ele sorria. Deus, como estava feliz! Por isso, não compreendeu o olhar assustado.

— Arrietty não está aqui? O que aconteceu com ela? Pelo amor de Deus, Kuroro, onde ela está?

— Na cidade — respondeu o mercenário sem pensar. — Ficou para trás. Mas não temas. Eu te protejo.

— Não! — berrou o Kuruta, levantando-se.

— Anjo?!

— Não! Não! Não! Precisamos salvar a Arrietty também!

— Não, anjo — balbuciou Kuroro, tentando segurar seus braços. — Vejas. Estamos seguros agora. Para que voltar para onde a guerra se desenrola?

— Afaste-se de mim! — bradou o outro, desvencilhando-se do toque.

Lucilfer recuou um passo. Encarou o Kuruta ofegante.

— Kurapika?

— Como você pôde?! — Ele carregou toda a sua tristeza naquelas palavras. — Como pôde abandoná-la?! Você sabe que ela é importante para mim!

— Kurapika...

Kuroro tentou tocá-lo, mas o Kuruta desferiu um tapa em sua mão. Lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto.

— Você sabe que eu a amo! Por que, Kuroro? Por quê?!

“Amor...”

— Kurapika... Ela ficará bem. Leorio...

Fez uma pausa. Engoliu em seco. Não sabia se Leorio estava vivo.

— E as crianças, Kuroro?!

Ele virou o rosto. Não ousava encarar seu anjo.

— Não acredito... — sussurrou Kurapika quase sem voz. — Não acredito... NÃO ACREDITO!

— Kurapika, não!

— Solte-me, Lucilfer! — urrou o Kuruta, puxando o braço com violência. — Não me toque! Afasta-se de mim!

— Mas, Kurapika!

— ASFATE-SE DE MIM!

Ele recuou vários passos e lançou um último olhar ao mercenário. O rosto estava marcado pelas lágrimas, que não paravam de derramar. A parte de cima das vestes já estava úmida. E os olhos... brilhavam no tom mais intenso, mais profundo...

— Afaste-se de mim...

Escarlates.

— Kurapika...

— Eu não quero te ver, Lucilfer. Nunca mais.

— Kura...

Kurapika virou-lhe as costas. E disparou pelo deserto. Não olhou por cima do ombro uma vez sequer.

— Kurapika!

Lucilfer ficou parado no mesmo lugar, esperando. Mas seu anjo não voltou. Seu pássaro não voltou. Ele desabou de joelhos. As lágrimas correram livres. E o grito cortou a noite.

— KURAPIKA!

Mas não houve resposta.

Com as mãos trêmulas, Kuroro abriu o livro outra vez, da mesma forma que fizera antes. Leu a frase:

— “Agora nós temos pão!”

Deixou o livro cair. O corpo todo tremia. Convulsão acompanhada de risos. E as mãos cobertas de farelos amarelados. Os joelhos e os pés enterrados na areia.

Lucilfer jogou a cabeça para trás.

Rindo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu gostaria de agradecer a todos que leram esta fanfic até aqui. Espero que tenham gostado, apesar de toda essa avalanche de angst. Mas quem já me conhece sabe que esse é um risco constante nas minhas histórias...  
> Gostaria de usar este espaço para comentar brevemente alguns aspectos desta fanfic. Primeiro, o livro que acompanha o Kuroro até o epílogo existe de verdade. É o “Histórias de Fadas” do Oscar Wilde. Quem leu deve se lembrar do conto “O Príncipe Feliz”. Deixo com vocês a tarefa de relacionar esse conto em específico à fanfic.  
> Segundo, alguns de vocês talvez tenham se assustado ao me ver postando uma KuroKura (Kuroro x Kurapika). Não se preocupem, LeoPika (Leorio x Kurapika) continua sendo meu OTP, mas eu também gosto de variar um pouco. KuroKura, em particular, é um ship que me causa calafrios no canon (acho que não preciso explicar por quê). Mas em uma UA em que eles não sejam inimigos mortais, acho uma possibilidade interessante até. Na verdade, já estou há algum tempo desenvolvendo uma UA desse ship. Não sei quando vou postá-la. Ela está longe de ficar pronta.  
> Por fim, se vocês gostaram desta história, talvez fiquem animados em saber que eu pretendo, algum dia, escrever uma nova versão dela. Melhor dizendo, eu pretendo escrever a “versão original”. Por conta do limite de vinte mil palavras imposto pelas regras do DeLiPa, eu tive de abandonar minha primeira ideia, que envolvia um plot muito mais complexo do que este. Foi na tentativa de criar um enredo mais simples que mantivesse a essência da ideia original que a “No limite da tua voz nasceu”. Agora meu objetivo é desenvolver a ideia original. Espero conseguir!  
> Beijos no kokoro! :**  
> P.S.: Se você quiser fazer parte da Panelinha de Limonada do Nyah, mande-me uma MP com o assunto “Panelinha”.


End file.
